la conquête des reves
by Eckarose
Summary: ayumi conan keichiyo maroya miyana chikanori des amis rétrécit de la vie des anciens ados vit maintenant dans le monde l'enfance aujourd'hui tout les six à peine agé d'enfant dix ans il vont voyager à la conquête des rêve à réaliser une grande aventures à eux faire de toute sorte de souvenir bon ou mauvai avec leur amis pokemon et peut être chance de leur vie de nouveau reves
1. Chapter 1

_**chapitre résumé**_

 _ **v** oici presque 4 ans shinichi kudou à changer de corps selon une certaine circonstance de mauvaise rencontre de dangereux criminelle qui à tenter de le tué par une pillule censé être un poison qui à eu un effet innatendu il à rajeuni dans un corps de 6 ans il à 4 aujourd'hui il est encore coince dans lemon de l'enfance aujourd'hui sa vie est devenu Conan Edogawa 10 ans en 4 il à vécu des chose bonne et mauvaise qui font de souvenir unique pour conan il vi souvent des cauchemar il à une vie plus ou moins attendu qui evolu chaque jours ces amis sa famille à leur propre rêve au fil du temps il ces fais des amis des rivale de tout genre il à aussi vu des amis déménager ses anciens amis maintenant à l'université pour certain d'autre travaille aussi retrouver certain membre de sa famille ou amis il voit les choses évoluer vers des rêve il à perdu espoir de retrouver espoir son rêve à lui c'est de retrouver une vie normal oublier tout les horreur il voit les chose qui voudrai jamais souhaiter à son pire ennemie mais aujourd'hui une de ces meilleure amie à un rêve elle veut réaliser demander à conan de venir l'aider à trouver son rêve et pour cela elle c'est mis en tete de trouver son plus grand rêve et de le réaliser se amis et elle vont faire un voyage exceptionnelle plein de surprise avec beaucoup de passion aventure mystère romance amitié emotion sentiment suspense à la recherche du rêve d'ayumi conan accepte de l 'accompagner aider sa meilleure amie à réaliser son rêve il veut surtout s'assurer elle va aucun risque dangereux de tomber sur mauvaise personne pendant la quette de rêve de sa meilleure amie il va aussi se rendre compte il à sentiment il à pas pu éviter malgré ses effort de pas développer _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

 _Oyaho gonzamas je suis ayumi yochida je viens d'avoir dix ans je suis à l'école primaire de Tokyo l'année prochaine je serais normalement en collège en 6 ème je vis avec mes parents et ma petite soeur de 3 ans je suis allé au cirque avec mes parent dans le cirque j'ai eu de belle chose à voir j'ai aussi vu une nouvelle camarade de classe j'ai découverts ses parent travaille au cirque le cirque ne question à aussi des pokemon mon amie aime beaucoup faire sa passion devant le public avec le cirque de ses parents avec ses pokemon moi aussi j'ai un pokemon d'ailleurs l'année dernière mes amis du club les detective junior en cadeau de remerciement d'avoir aider à sauver son fils nous permis d'avoir chacun un pokemon bref j'ai eu un devoir exposé il à pas longtemps sur le metier que on veut faire en classe j'hésite entre sensei d'école ou devenir une jolie artiste mais le choix est dur car artiste il à de tout sorte après avoir parler à ma camarade de classe j'ai réfléchis puis parler à mes parents papa est réticent de mon projet il veut pas je fais de tel aventure tout seule car ça pourrais être danger demo j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avoir en lui proposant de faire avec mes amis si leur parents et tuteur d'accord je serais encore plus contente si mes on amoureux accepte de m'aider je me demande comment il va réagir quand je lui parlerais de mon projet je vais aussi parler à mes amis mon projet d'ailleur je vous présente ma famille Nami akihide et miyuko yochida mes meilleurs amis depuis presque 4 ans il on emménagé à Tokyo conan edogawa aimi agasa miyana kudou mes amis keichiyo edogawa maroya kideyoma chikanori tomita je vous laisse deviner de qui je suis amoureuse j'espère voir un jour m'aimer bref mes vons tous m'aider d'autre personne comme le prof les couple kudou des amis plus agé comme ran heiji kazuha de gosho aoyama apparaîtrons dans la fics pour commencer voici le premier chapitre choix._

* * *

 _dimanche_ _à la maison d'ayumi salon_

 _Akihide Yochida (a.y) assit sur son fauteuil travaille sur son ordinateur observe sa fille aîné sur ces devoir décider d'alle voir sa fille ayumi ma princesse serais ce tes devoir qui t'inquiète_

 _ayumi regarder son père : otossa quand tu était petit tu savais déjà quel métier tu veut faire_

 _a.y: non pas raiment j'ai su ce que je voulais faire plus tard je crois j'était deja rentré au college qu'est qui va pas princesse maman ma dit tu sait deja ce que tu veut faire plus tard_

 _ayumi: otossa la semaine dernière nakawashi sensei nous à demander faire un exposé sur les métier on veut faire m quand on sera grand moi je me suis aperçu j'ai hésite sur mon métier quand je serais grande je dois faire être sensei de l'ecole ou artiste chanter danser actrice je ne sais pas lequel choisir_

 _a.j :je vois princesse tu te pose de question sur ton métier de rêve_

 _ayumi : otossa comment tu as su tu veut faire ton travaille architecte_

 _a.y: c'est sur un projet de classe je devais faire à la maison c notre sensei d'art plastique avais organiser un grand concour de dessin on avais choix dessin photos ou maquette moi j'ai opter pour la maquette de un projet j'ai su parés j'aime faire des maquette que ça pouvais être utile dans plusieurs métier mon sensei ma dit j'avais du talent de construire belle maquette de continue ma passion ensuite j'ai fais de recherche puis j'ai compris j'ai une chance de faire un métier et une passion en même tempes le transformer en travail après j'ai du me concentrer sur mes etude_ _pour réaliser mon travail de rêves d'ou viens ces doute c'est aps un devoir qui à mis doute de ton rêve princesse_

 _ayumi : non c'est vrai depuis je ais mon devoir de metier je veut faire je me suis poser al question puis cet après midi pendant okassa acheté des souvenir au cirque j'ai rencontré un camarade de classe quand i ma dit il veut faire acrobate danseuse c'est une artiste ces parents sont artiste c'est leur cirque quand j'ai vu Noa kun sur scène faire des acrobatie devant le publique il avis l'air heureux plus qu'il est en classe quand il parle de comment il fais son métier avec ses parents partout dans le monde il à de la chance il est un enfant artiste comme il est fier de montrer au public ce qui sait faire otossa je dois choisir quel métier quand je serais grande_

 _nami (n.y)qui fais du repassage: princesse tu sait c'est ton rêve c'est à toi de choisir ton métier que tu veut faire quand tu sera grande_

 _ayumi :demo okassa otossa et toi vous etes me parents c'est normal vous choisir_

 _nami : on peut choisir pour toi mais la question serais tu heureuse papa moi on veut nos deux princesse soit heureuse dans leur avenir dans leur vie_

 _akihide : princesse ton okassa à raison tu es la seule à pouvoir choisir le métier qui te rendre heureuse je te donne conseil ta grand mère ma donner pour je fais mon devoir écoute ton coeur quelle que soit le choix tu dois faire dans ta vie écoute toujours ton coeur c'est lui seul qui à pouvoir te faire grandir qui sera la clé de ton bonheur_

 _ayumi : qu'est que ça veut dire otossa_

 _akihide : que tu tu as temps de bien réfléchir à ton avenir pour faire ton choix tu dois pas te stresser du moins c'est moi j'ai compris quand j'ai su ce que je voulais faire_

 _nami : ayumi tu sais ce tes amis veut faire_

 _ayumi : aimi chan à dit elle veut faire docteur miyana chan veut faire styliste chikanori kun veut faire chef cuisiner avoir son propre restaurant keichiyo kun lui il veut devenir acteur réalisateur faire du théâtre cinema jeu vidéo_

 _akihide : en voila un qui est trés ambitieux manque pas de rêve avec ton amis keichiyo kun_

 _ayumi: misturiko kun aussi hésite avant il voulais devenir scientifique maintenant il hésite entre policier entre scientifique entre informatique entre inventeur comme le prof maroya chan hésite entre pâtissière entre journaliste entre photographe ou devenir une professionnelle de aïkido_

 _nami : pour conan kun tu sait ce qui veut faire quand il serais grand_

 _ayumi : conan kun à dit il voulais faire detective quand il venais d'emménager maintenant il ne sais pas quel métier il veut faire il à dit il plus faire detective footballeur sera juste le sport pratiqué okassa tu voulais faire quoi comme métier_

 _nami : mon travail de rêve est de veiller sur ma famille soit correct avec un travail qui me permettrais de m'occuper de mes enfants j'ai une idée ayumi tu as dix ans cette année tu pourrais partir faire un voyage pokemon au printemps pour tes dix ans avec ton pokemon voir le monde pendant le voyage te permette de voir de profession faire des métier peut être ça t'aiderais à choisir le métier tu ferais quan tu sera grandes_

 _akihide : ou la nami ayumi est bien trop jeune pour voir ce monde qui aussi dangereux pour les enfants voyager seule avec son pokemon dans un monde pareil_

 _nami :mon frère à fais ce voyage à l'age d'ayumi pourtant il va bien il est heureux_

 _akihide : ton frère n'est pas pareille que notre fille est encore jeune_

 _ayumi : otossa je veut faire mon voyage pokemon tu sais je suis plus un bébé okassa à raison je dois fire ce voyage j'ai bientôt 10 ans en plus je veut faire les concour salon pokemon artiste peut être je trouverais ce que je veut faire plus tard_

 _akihide : ayumi tu es ma princesse je veut tu réalise ton rêve tu encore tr jeune pour voyager tout seule_

 _ayumi fais sa tete irisitble : dans ce cas je peut demander à conan kun et mes amis devenir avec moi otossa eux aussi on mon age faire ce voyage comme je suis pas toute seule je serais avec mes amis et puis otossa tu dois pas t'inquiéter j'ai appris à em défendre je serais trés prudente otossa je sais je dois pas suivre les inconnu je ais faire du camping je sais me nourrir toute si te plait otossa tu as dit d'écouter mon coeur je suis sur si je fais ce voyage je pourrais réaliser mes rêve otossa je t'aime_

 _akihide regarder sa fille aîné soupire : ff d'accord ma princesse tu pourrais faire ce voyage amis à une condition tu ne fera pas se voyage toute seul seulement si tu as des amis qui t'accompagne je veut que ton bonheur tu pourra voyager réaliser ton rêve quand tu sera vraiment prête avec au moins 1 amis je compte sur toi pour tu reste ma jolie princesse ayumi qui à sourire non stop_

 _ayumi sauter sur son père enlacer joyeusement lui fais son plus beau sourire :aligata otossa je t'aime mon otossa je te promet d'e rester ta princesse sourire_

 _akihide sourit embrasser la joue de sa fille : bestuni princesse j'aime voir ton sourire soleil_

 _ayumi enlacer sa mère :aligata okassa je t'aime aussi_

 _nami sourit à sa fille : moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse quand tu aura fini tes devoir tu pourrais jouer avec ta soeur_

 _ayumi : hai okassa j'ai deja fini mes devoir otossa_

 _lendemain après l'école c'est vendredi mes amis et moi on va chez le prof pour partir camer j'ai hate de voir leur tete quand je vais leur annoncer_

 _aimi qui marche derrière moi avec conan : ayumi chan tu ma l'air joyeuse aujourdhui_

 _ayumi :les amis je voudrais vus demander quelque chose je prefere attendre on soit arrivé conan kun j'espère tu dira oui à ce que je vais vous demander avec un sourire_

 _conan qui jongle avec un ballon : oui pourquoi ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : tu verra bien conan kun dite les amis ça vous dérange je passe au combini avant d'aller chez le prof_

 _miyana :moi aussi je dis passer combini on ira ensemble si tu veut_

 _keichiyo: dans c e cas je vous accompagne les fille j'ai aussi des chose à acheter au combini nichan tu es d'accord je prend pour toi_

 _conan: il serais preferable nous feront une liste ayumi chan miyana et toi prendrais pour tout le monde ce qui on besoin comme ça vous oublierez rien pour aller camper ça vous va les fille nichan_

 _ayumi : oui ça me va_

 _miyana : pareille pour moi cousin ça me va keichiyo :ok on va faire la liste chez le prof_

 _maroya: vous penserez prendre pour nos pokemon de la nourriture_

 _keichiyo : moi je prendrai leur nourriture_

 _chikanori : camper avec nos pokemon c'est super génial_

 _plus tard chez le prof_

 _conan s'engrainer à shooter: ayumi chan tu voulais me parler_

 _ayumi qui observe conan : conan kun comment tu sait je veut te parler_

 _conan : je te connais ayumi chan dé que tu as envie de parler tu m'observe hé tu sait depuis plusieurs jour je trouve tu à l'air pensif qu'est qui va pas ayumi chan_

 _ayumi s'assoie sur la balançoire : c'est compliquer conan kun_

 _conan rejoint ayumi sur l'autre balançoire : comment ça c'est compliqué ayumi chan ça te resemble pas être compliqué peut être si tu m'explique je pourrais t'aider_

 _ayumi : ben tu vois conan kun tu t souviens le devoir sense nous à donner faire la semaine dernière_

 _conan : euh les devoir en à plein c'et quelle matière tu veut parler_

 _ayumi : l''exposé sur notre métier tu sait je voudrais faire sensei des école mais en même temps je veut faire une jolie artiste la l e probleme j'aime danser chanter ou fair actrice mais je me demande lequel m'irais bien_

 _conan: tu as douter sur ton rêve de métier tu sais tu encore le temps de réfléchir tu es encore à l'école primaire_

 _ayumi : conan kun tu comprend pas je veut faire un travail qui me plait j'ai pas envie faire un travail qui me plait pas otossa fait un travail avec sa passion il est fier moi je veut faire comme otossa un travail ou je peu faire ma passion je serais fier faire comme toi tu as fais fièrement detective c'est important pour moi de choisir le meilleur métier qui me plaira conan kun qui je serais fier de faire comme tu en pense quoi toi sur le métier de mes rêve_

 _conan: les deux t'ira bien ayumi chan demo c'est ton rêve tu dois pas abandonner sans te battre pour le réaliser tu dois croire ne toi avoir confiance en toi ayumi chan que tu sois sensei des école ou artiste tu dois être la seul à choisir le métier de ton rêve comme dit nichan ne laisse personne décider pour tes rêve car il t'appartienne_

 _ayumi : conan kun tu parle comme mes parents il on dit la meme chose conan kun je voudrais te demander quelque chose de spécial_

 _conan : quoi donc demand ayumi chan je t'écoute_

 _ayumi ben voila je veut faire un voyage pokemon_

 _conan : un voyage pokemon vraiment ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : oui tu sais je vais avoir bientôt 10 ans j'ai envie de participer à des concour artiste pokemon ou le salon pokemon avec candi mais otossa à dit il me laisserais faire seulement quad je suis prête il veut me laisser faire le voyage seulement si je suis accompagné 'au moins par un ami si non je peut pas faire ce voyage_

 _conan : oh je vois tu va demander à qui pour faire ce voyage pokemon_

 _ayumi : je voudrais tu m'accompagne faire ce voyage pokemon comme a tu saura toi aussi quel métier tu veut faire quand on sera grand_

 _conan se senti rougir : hein qui moi avec toi ayumi chan dans un voyage pokemon je suis pas sur c'est une bonne idée avec ma chance tu serais en danger_

 _ayumi : mais conan kun c'et pas grave si on tombe sur des meurtre ou des criminelle je sais tu serais la pour me protéger pour m'aider en tout tu la toujours fait tu ma toujours sauver conan kun tu es mon meilleur ami j'ai confiance en toi tu sait plein de chose qui serais utile pour ce voyage se passe bien je suis sur si tu viens avec moi ça pourrais t'aider oublier tes cauchemar ta chance serais de retour on s'amuserais ensemble on verrais de belle chose_

 _conan : je ne sais pas ayumi chan tu sait quoi je crois que je vais réfléchir à ton invitation demo si je refuse tu devais tout meme demander aux autre si ça les intéresse_

 _ayumi : prend ton tempes pour réfléchir conan kun tu sais tu a ts jusque à mon anniversaire pour réfléchir mais j'espère tu va accepter car tu es mon meilleur ami avec toi je m'amuse toujours bien partir à l'aventure est trop col conan kun je suis impatiente de partir au printemps si tu viens avec moi on partira pendant les vacance scolaire on visiterais plein de jolie endroit peut être je pourrais participer au concour artiste ou salon pokemon_

 _miyana et les autre qui viens de rejoindre conan ayumi : ayumi chan pourquoi tu parle de concour artiste ou salon pokemon_

 _ayumi : les amis vous etes revenue_

 _keichiyo : oui vous faite quoi tout les deux c'est rare de voir nichan jouer sur la_ _balançoire_

 _conan : je joue pas nichan j'écoutais juste ayumi chan qui me parlais_

 _maroya : en fait ayumi chan tu voulais nous demander quoi cet après midi_

 _ayumi rentrer venez au salon je veut vous montrer quelque chose je veut votre avis conan kun aligata de m'avoir écouter venez les amis je vous expliquer ce que je voulais vous demander_

 _conan : bestuni ayumi chan_

 _au salon agasa mes amis ami et moi réuni je montre mon projet il aussi les parents de conan agasa et sa femme okiya nissan qui nous on rejoint car on va camper tous ensemble demain_

 _ayumi distribuer des feuilles avec des information : les amis regarder ça j'ia fais de recherche je voudrais savoir que vous en pensez_

 _maroya regarder sa feuille:_ _concour artiste pokemon_

 _aimi : serais tu intéressé par concour pokemon ayumi chan_

 _miyana : je paris que ayumi chan veut fire son rêve d'âtre une jolie artiste_

 _ayumi: oui en effet je voudrai devenir artiste une amie ma parler de concour pokemon que sa grande soeur participe car elle veut faire une artiste pokemon il parais qui à des tas compétition pour artiste pokemon vous en penser quoi l_

 _miyana : j'ai entendu dire la bas il à des dresseur pokemon il font concour pokemon en mettant en valeur leur pokemon_ _tu devrais essayé participer ayumi chan_

 _keichiyo : il aussi un sorte de salon pokemon qui aurais deux épreuves que tu peu gagner un pis itu arrive à la finale un épreuve à thèmes ou un épreuve moi perso je suis pour le concour pokemon mais c'est vrai si ill aussi des concour pokemon artiste je veut serais toi ayumi chan j'irais tenter am chance on_

 _chikanori : moi j'ai aussi entendu il à beaucoup de toute sorte de concour different pokemon moi perso je voudrais participer avec mon pokemon au concour cuisine pokemon ayumi chan si tu veut être artiste je pense que ces concours serais t'aider faire ton rêve d'etre artiste avec ton pokemon ça peut faire ta carrière d'artiste_

 _yukiko : qui veut faire artiste chikanori kun_

 _ayumi : konbawa yukiko sensei je peut vous oser une question_

 _yukiko : bien sur ayumi pose ta question_

 _ayumi : yukiko sensei je veut savoir quand vous aviez mon age vous saviez deja vous allez devenir une jolie actrice vous avez fais quoi pour devenir actrice_

 _yukiko : intéressante ta question ayumi quand j'avais votre age oui je savais deja je voulais devenir actrice pour réaliser mon rêve je me suis entraîner je suis aller faire du théâtre mais surtout ayumi chan pour être actrice tu ne dois jamais te laisser décourager dans le métier de d'artiste tu dois pas avoir peur d'etre critique il à des personne qui t'aimerons d'autre ne t'aime pas_

 _fusae : ayumi chan quand on est une artiste tout ce qui compte c'est de toujours faire de ton mieux avec sourire et beaucoup de perseverance courage sont aussi trés important pour une artiste les grand défaut de l'artiste c'est souvent quand il sont inspiré il oublie le monde autour mais quand il perd leur inspiration ça arrive il se laisse perdre dans la tristesse de être syndrome de page blanche_

 _keichiyo : comme otossa il à toujours syndrome de page blanche pas vrai nicha_

 _conan : oui ces vrai quand il es inspiré en dirais la statu quand il manque d'inspiration il ressemble à une_

 _keichiyo fais le clown: il manque d'inspiration ill ressemble à un zombie robot comme ça ou il fis comme ça_

 _conan : nichan arrête de t'emballer tu veut bien te calmer pour une fois_

 _keichiyo: baka comment rester calme quand on va vivre une aventure fantastique j y pense ayumi chan tu sait les meilleure artiste sont ceux qui save rester joyeux en toute circonstance c'est le conseil en ma donné pour être magicien tu dois savoir va faire ton public alors que dirais tu de commencer par un faire un spectacle ici maintenant devant nous pour t'entraine à être un artiste_

 _miyana : bonne idée cousin ayumi chan tu pourris nous présenter un spectacle on serais un jury pour toi comme ça ça pourrais t'entrainer àetre jury_

 _maroya : on pourrais faire un spetacle comme les concour pokemon ça donnera une ide d'etre artiste_

 _ayumi : euh qui moi faire une spectacle j'aine préparer_

 _aimi :je ne pense aps c'est une bonne idée ayumi chan fais un un spectacle aujourd'hui elle à besoin de son energie pour faire un spectacle aujourd'hui vous oublier on à eu école ayumi chan doit être fatigué_

 _conan: tout le monde est pas comme vous nichan miyana maroya plein d'énergie pour faire spectacle du jour au lendemain je pense ayumi chan devrais préparer son spectacle tranquillement quand elle sera prête elle nous présentera l'essentiel ayumi han c'est que tu fais ton spectacle sans stressé quand tu te sent prête à nous montrer ton spectacle sache moi je suis d'accord d'attendre de voir ton spectacle que tu aura préparer ne fais pas comme nichan fais le pour toi pour t'amuser avec ta propre passion_

 _ayumi regarder conan en rougissant : conan kun_

 _aimi :je suis d'accord avec conan kun ayumi chan fais le quand tu sera vraiment prête de faire ton spectacle pour nous moi je vais aussi attendre de voir le résultat prend temps de pour faire ce que toi faire comme artiste_

 _ayumi : aimi chan_

 _chikanori maroya miyana: moi aussi ayumi chan je vais attendre tu sois prete_

 _keichiyo : ayumi chan moi je suis rare d'accord avec nichan tu devrais faire ton propre style de spectlale surtout fais le avec le sourire sans te stresse d'ailleurs je m'ecuse je n'aurais pas du mettr al pression pour toi ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : genki keichiyo kun en fait je voudrais faire une spectale pour vous mes amsis ayukiko sensie vous ensez je peu le faire pendant el camping de ce wee kend_

 _yukiko : àa me dérange aps ayumi chan tu es sur de vouoir faire ce weeken pour tes amis un pectacle_

 _ayumi : je suis surje veut faire ce spectale ça va m'entrainer yukiko sensei je voudrais vous demander vous pensez si je part faire un concour pokemon ou un salon je pourrias devenir une meilleure artiste et jolie actrice comme vous yukiko sensei_

 _yukiko : ayumi chan ça te fera devenir plus que meilleur ça peut permetre de trouver ta voix d'artiste_

 _fusae_ _:ayumi chan tu as envie de participer à un concour pokemon_

 _ayumi : oui fusae san j'aimerais beaucoup essayé un concour pokemon ça pourras m'aider à être une jolie artiste_

 _fusae : ayumi chan tu me rappelle moi quand j'était petite je voulais être styliste créer ma propre mode je me suis ch entraîner j'ai travailler dur chaque jour pour réaliser mon rêve pour devenir une des meilleure styliste de mon niveau je t'encourage de travailler dur pour faire ton rêve ayumi chan surtout bonne chance car la chance est aussi important pour devenir la meilleur artiste_

 _ayumi : aligata fusae san l je vous promet je ferais de mon mieux pour être une artiste les amis je voulais aussi dire j'ai demander à mes parents la permission de faire un voyage pokemon pour je puisse participer au concour il sont d'accord otossa à dit je pourris faire ce voyage quand je serais à condition j'ai un minimum un amis ou des amis obligatoire qui m'accompagnera alors je veut vous demander si vous voulez venir avec moi faire un voyage pokemon on partira après mon anniversaire pour mes 10 pendant les vacance scolaire comme vous etes meilleure amis je veut vous vous demander si ça vous intéresse on pourrais faire ce voyage ensemble si vos parents son t d'accord_

 _miyana : moi aussi j'ai demander à mes parents il on dit que pour fair un voyage comme ça je doit me préparer attendre nichan reviens car c'est dangereux de voyager toute seule mais je leur demanderais de faire avec toi ça serais cool on fait ensemble notre voyage pokemon on sera s'amuser et s'encourager l'une et l'autre ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : ça serais cool il te alise venir avec moi ton papa qui trouve je suis trop jeune pour voyage tout seule parfois j'aimerais il art de me traiter come un bébé c'est neechan qui est le bébé pas moi_

 _agasa tu sais ayumi chan m^me ci ta soeur est encore petit tu es l'aîné pour eux tu restera toujours leur petit fille qui on élevé vu grandir bien avant ta naissance avec beaucoup d'amour il t'aim je suis sur ton père veut ton bonheur mais c'est aussi son travail de vous protéger toute les deux_

 _ayumi : je le sais prof je comprend mais j'aime mon otossa mais il veut mon bonheur je sais il m'aime je veut me protege parois j'airais comprendre pourquoi otossa agis toujours comme ça avec moi ben c'est otossa je l'aime comme il est les amis si on fessait un jeu avec nos pokemon_

 _miyana: bonne idée fesont une fete_

 _keichiyo :moi je dis déguisé c'est encore plus amusant_

 _fusae : j'ai meilleure idée que diriez vous un petit concour es DJ_

 _les dj :un concur fusae san_

 _fusae : oui un concour ayumi chan ma donné une trés bon idée avec son rêve je sais vous aimer votre pokemon alors je vous propose de faire de vos main une tenue spécial pour vos pokemon quelque chose unique personnaliser qu'il peut porter même un combat pokemon_

 _ayumi : on doit se battre avec nos pokemon fusae san_

 _fusae : non on va faire ce type de combat un combat spécial qui sera à mettre les compétence de vos pokemon pour d'autre domaine ayumi chan toi qui voudrais essayer un concour pokemon ou salon pokemon sache que tu dois savoir mettre en valeur tes pokemon avec beauté agilité intelligence rapidité leur enseigner d'autre compétence que les combat pokemon tu savais il existe des métier les pokemon sont utile comme toi chikanori kun un pokemon eau serais trés utile au pompier avec des attaque eau ou toi conan avec ton pikachu ton pokemon serais aussi utile pour faire fonctionner des chose qui fonctionne à électricité comme à l'hôpital en cas de coupure en courant pour aider les personnel à veiller sur la santé de leur patient ce que je veut dire c'est que vos amis les pokemon peut vous être utile pour beaucoup de chose pas seulement pour un combat je connait une amis elle est styliste pourtant elle n'utilise que des pokemon et leur attaque pour son travail il à beaucoup de artiste leur pokemon save les inspirer il dise leur pokemon sont leur partenaire meilleur amis la famille_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapitre 2**_

 _ayumi à demander à conan de l'accompagné pour son voyage pokemon elle espère il sera d'accord de venir peut être réaliser son rêve d'etre avec son conan ensemble_

 _conan lui doit réfléchir sur pour ou contre le coeur choisira il de suivre sa nouvelle amoureuse ou rester ici être toujours dans une vie malheureux ou alors sera il choisir une vie heureux_

 _son frère jumeaux lui veut encourager conan accepter le voyager pokemon une idée qui envie de faire serais t il convaincre ces parents de les laisser ayumi pour faire le voyage_

 _ayumi trouvera telle un ou plusieurs compagnon pour faire son voyage pokemon pour son rêve deviens réalité à 3 semaine de son anniversaire_

 _1 semaine après ayumi demander à conan de l'accompagné pour voyage pokemon chez kudo les jumeaux et leur parent_

 _keichiyo au dessus de l'escalier avec deux tenu :nichan tu prefere lequel pour la fête anniversaire d'ayumi chan_

 _conan sur le canapé sur so ordinateur regarde son frère : comment ça la fêtes d'anniversaire d'ayumi chan_

 _keichiyo sourcille : tu as oublier dans deux semaine c'est l'anniversaire de ayumi chan que c'est une fête déguisé pokemon c'es pas ton club et toi qui est chargé de préparer sa fête_

 _conan regarde l'invitation de la fête d'ayumi : mmoui c'est nous qui organise sa fête en c'est juste dans deux semaine on à temps de choisir un déguisement_

 _keichiyo venu s'assoir : hé nichan t es bizarre depuis la semaine dernière_

 _conan : pourquoi je seras bizarre han_

 _keichiyo : depuis le week end dernier tu es comment dire ailleurs sur la lune tu as l'air de_ _réfléchir sur quelle chose jusque à mal de tete tu va bien_

 _conan: je vais bien je pensais juste un truc tu as aps t'inquiète kei_

 _yusako travaille son bouquin sur l'ordinateur: shin chan penser trop à ton age c'est bon un rupture anévrisme à moins que tu veut mourir jeune tu peut_ _réfléchir_

 _yukiko qui fais de la couture yusako : ne l'encourage pas sur ce genre de chose_

 _conan soupirer : ne okassa otossa si je devais pas venir shinichi vous croyez que je dois changer de métier pour rester en vie_

 _yusako : un autre métier que détectrice pour toi faudrait la cu_ _riosité 'existe pas avec toi_

 _conan se mis me colère : otossa je suis sérieux j'en marre de vos blague pas drôle vous voulez jamais m'écouter ni comprendre mes sentiment ça fais 4 ans e suis coincé dans cette vie quand vous etes la c'est toujours pour de truc ennuyeux que okassa et toi vous voulez nous ennuyer de c'est truc c'est nul que j'ai pas de parent normal comme me_ _s amis_

 _keichiyo monter dans la chambre : ça se dit qui sont les adultes_

 _yukiko : baka ton fils veut parler et toi tu te moque de lui c'est pas étonnant il ne veut pas nous parler après_

 _yusako p les femmes et les ado sont pareille trop compliquer à comprendre : je ne suis pas moquer juste_

 _yukiko : yusako c'est ton fils_

 _yusako: dit ça va j'ai compris je vais lui parler_

 _keichiyo entrer dans la chambre partagé pour voir conan pleurer dans son coin il a s'asseoir prêt de lui :co nichan_

 _conan assit dans un coin replié sur lui pleure :laisse moi tranquille j'ai pas envie que tu moque de moi aussi_

 _keichiyo passer son bras autour de son frère :non je ne te laisserais aps tout seulj e ne suis pas venu me moquer de toi je suis venu t'aider je vois bien tes mal que tu soit malheureux laisse moi t'aider nichan_

 _conan : tu peut pas m'aider personne peut m'aider_

 _keichiyo: laisse moi essayer t'aider je ferais de mon mieux de t'aider est ce ça concerne ran pour tu sois malheureux_

 _conan :j'aimerais ça concerne ran j'aimerais ma vie soit moins compliqué ran heiji et les autre il sont déjà à l'université ou travaille moi je suis coincé en petit garçon je ne peut rien faire san être puni disputer si jamais e retrouve l'organisation si je suis pas grandir je suis censé être 21 je suis à jouer un enfant de 10 cette année comment je peut faire cette avec taille tout le monde se moque de moi je réussi le plus petit de la classe partout je passe il aura un mort on m'appellera shinagami si j'avais pas rencontrer gin peut être que je serais toujours dans mon corps je pourrais faire des truc tout ce que je voulais c'est devenir un detective aujourd'hui je suis juste bon être puni je ne passerais jamais mon permis ni meme la majorité dans un corps même toit tu es plus grand que moi tu es plus fort moi je suis bon pour dépendre des gadget je peut pas me défendre tout seul sans mes gadget je suis coincé à vivre dans des cauchemar à vie je vos ra à commencer parler de moins et ce mec qui li tourne autour tout le monde est heureux de sa vie moi je suis coincé entre punition je ne peut pas aller ou je veut sans rendre des compte obtenir punition heiji à réussi son permis voiture moi je ne suis pas sur de faire des chose comme ça et puis même_

 _keichiyo : puis ayumi chan et les autre qui veule réaliser leur reve tu pense que toi tu ne sera jamais réalisé tes rêve comme eux parce que il grandisse comme heiji et les autre si irons faire leur rêve tu serais le seul à pas réaliser tes rêves_

 _conan : c'est ça nichan si je reste coincé je serais voir tout le monde faire leur rêve et moi jamais je serais faire des rêves il aurais été_

 _keichiyo : nichan ne dit pas ça c'est parce que tu es petit en taille que tu peut pas réaliser tes propres rêve le permis peut être que c'est vrai on doit attendre une illimité années contrairement au autres mais les autres rêve tu peut le faire tu peut t'amuser tu peut rendre possible des rêve en l'adaptant à ton corps je suis sur il à des rêves que on peut faire que nous soyons grand ou que nous soyons petit p tu peut faire devenir possible de les réaliser tu crois en toi tu dois croire en tes rêve tu dois te battre pour les realiser tu dois pas abandonner sans essayer nichan c'est tes rêve tu ne dois laisser personne t'empêche de réalisé tes rêve moi j'ai des rêves je me force rester à me battre pour réaliser mon rêve je serais pas abandonne si je n'était pas essayé tout les moyen pour faire possible l'impossible_

 _conan :tu quoi vraiment si ça ne marche pas si tu trompe_

 _keichiyo: alors on va se battre pouf ça fonctionner jusque à se réalisé je suis la je ne te laisserais pas abandonné sans avoir met tout les moyen possible et imaginable pour faire impossible devenir réalité possible je t'aiderais à faire que tu réalise tout tes rêve qu'est tu veut faire en preimer comme rêve_

 _conan: je voudrais revenir normal faire des chose normal peut être plus libre_

 _keichiyo : comme voyager vivre des aventure amusante_

 _conan: euh oui_

 _keichiyo : alors demande aux parents de te laisser faire le voyage pokemon tu serais vivre l'aventure t'amuser tu serais moins ennuyer à l'école en plus pourrais réaliser tout sorte de rêve l'avantage on aurais pas les parents sur nous vu on voyage sans eux il ne pourrons te surveille jour et nuit puisque c'est un voyage pour enfants_

 _conan: mais okassa me laisserai jamais faire un voyage pokemon elle serais inquiète papa encore lui me laisser manquer l'école je pense pas c'est envisager_

 _keichiyo faires taire conan : j'ai un plan pour il nous laisse faire tout ce qu'on à faire c'est de leur montrer que on peu faire notre voyage pokemon si on leur montre on est prêt il faut déjà les amadouer on va commencer par okassa si on réussi la convaincre elle te laisserais faire le voyage pokemon tu pourrais accompagné ayumi chan pour son rêve à elle tout en étant à la rechercher de ton rêve à toi_

 _conan rougit réfléchi: ça veut dire on aurais deux semaine pour les convaincre j'ai impression tu aussi envie de venir avec ayumi chan_

 _keichiyo sourit : disons j'ai envie de voir de nouvelle chose attraper de nouveau pokemon vivre l'aventure ça serais faire aussi l'occasion pour moi chercher de nouveau rêves et de profiter de notre aventure ou serais libre comme des oiseau alors si tu veut je t'aide à convaincre les parents de te laisser faire le voyage pokemon_

 _conan rougit: euh je pense que je vais essayer de faire ce voyage mais encore on réussi à convaincre les parents_

 _keichiyo : dans ce cas ferons en sorte on soit les convaincre pour il nous laisse faire le voyage avec ayumi_

 _conan: d'accord nichan_

 _keichiyo : essuyer les yeux conan : deja nichan faut on supprime cette tristesse pour ça fonctionne demain que dirais tu on va chercher un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour ayumi chan_

 _conan : d'accord pour faire les boutique nichan tu sais ce que tu veut faire plus tard si tu devais plus être magicien_

 _keichiyo : si un jour je devais plus être magicien je serais un acteur pour théâtre ou cinéma je ferais aussi des film aventure mystère ou aventure fantastique ou alors je serais apprendre au enfant pour les vacance à faire ce que j'aime faire dans mon camp de vacance ou je serais faire les enfant s'amuser ou mieux je créer un nom ou alors je serais crée un park d'attraction_

 _yusako qui entre dans notre chambre: toujours aussi ambitieux kei à ce que j'entend commence par un projet après l'autre ça serais mieux pour to_

 _keichiyo : ben quoi j'ai droit de vouloir faire super park d'attraction pour faire nichan soit palus sourire triste pas vrai nichan si je crée un super park d'attraction tu es sera jamais triste_

 _conan : euh hai nichan_

 _keichiyo : et puis ça changera les idées de nichan si je créer un super park d'attraction pour l'amuse demo pourquoi tu es la dans notre chambre_

 _yusako: j'ai droit d'etre ici avec mes fils je te les deja dit vous etes mineur encore plus comme conan et keichiyo c'est mon travail de votre papa de venir m'assure vous etes bien puis ces ce ton avec moi keichiyo je ne suis pas ton ami je suis ton papa_

 _keichiyo : pas quad tu moque de neechan un papa ne fais aps ça si tu es papa tu va emmener nichan et moi chercher un cadeau d'anniversair pour nichan offre à ayumi chan pour os anniversaire ou je dit à okassa tu as fais souffrir nichan_

 _yusako : ho tu parle autrement_

 _conan : non je vais dit à okassa tu regarde tu offrit une fleur à une jolie obassa ta fumer devant nous_

 _keichiyo : kassa tu peut venir_

 _yusako fais taire les jumeaux leur chuchoter p bon sang je dois chercher un moyen détournement ce cafteur sur ce sujet : ça va j'ai compris je vous emmènerais demains mais garder pour vous sur l'obassa c'est une amie de maman qui m'aide pour faire une surprise à votre kassa pour notre anniversaire de mariage_

 _conan : l'anniversaire de mariage tu demande à une amie d'okassa de t'aider prépare un cadeau d'anniversaire_

 _yusako : non à empêcher_ _votre okassa découvrir ce que je lui_ _prépare_

 _keichiyo :c'est quoi tu va faire pour okassa_

 _yusako : top secret les jumeaux mais si voulez aider à surprendre votre okassa je vous propose un petit jeu qui sera vous plaire à tout les deux d vous garde l'information sur cette obassa vus connaissez comme elle peut être jalouse votre pas_

 _keichiyo : tes jeu son nul si tu veut notre aide tu doit trouve mieux notre silence sur elle_

 _conan : comme les place pour Tokyo Spirit_

 _keichiyo : ou cinéma il à b_ _on films cool à voir_

 _yusako : oublier le foot de cinéma je vous propose un prix qui vous amusera vraiment un prix pour vivre une aventure pour vous et vos amis vous serez pas dire non_

 _keichiyo : si ça tu appelé aventure amusant pour nous_

 _conan :nous ennuie on balance tout tes secret à okassa otossa_

 _yusako p bon sang lui il me ruine en plus conan suit son exemple j'ai interet trouver une bonne idée pour eux : d'accord si mon aventure cela vous ennuie je vous donnerais des place pour cinéma ou match amis seulement vous gardez secret jusque à l'anniversaire de mariage et vous etes trés sage bonne note je vous donnerais pas avant cela mon dernier mots à prendre o à laisser_

 _keichiyo p c'est la on va avoir un plan b pour te faire dire oui à ce que on veut :on prend à une condition_

 _ _yusako : u_ _ne condition vous croyez quo__

 _ _keichiyo : on_ veut notre argent de poche que tu nous dois otossa _

_conan : demo otossa c'est acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ayumi chan et pour okassa pour votre mariage_

 _keichiyo sans argent on en peu rien faire ni offrir pour anniversaire surtout celui de ayumi chan elle sera triste déçu son meilleur ami conan ne lu offres pas de cadeau d'anniversaire cette année ça sera de ta faute elle sera triste si ayumi chan est facile avec nichan son meilleur ami alors je dit tout à okassa_

 _conan : avec les preuves car il y à que le preuve pour affirmer la vérité otossa_

 _yusako p dire que vous etes censé être des enfants vous deux les jumeaux mais vous etes redoutable ensemble : d'acord je vous donnerais votre argent de poche mas ne croyez pas j'attend pas les résultat de l'école commencer par faire ce que maman vous aà demande rfaire l'autre jour que vous passer votre temps à remettre un autre jour surtout vot votre cahambe si voulez avoir votre argent depoche et vos devoir on reparlera de votre argent de poche_

 _les jumeaux : hai otossa_

 _1 semaines 4 jours passé plus tard_

 _yukiko dans la cuisine avec ces fils avant un diner famllial d'invité :les jumeaux vous avez tout ces bonne chose pour vos invité_

 _keichiyo : hai okassa_

 _conan : kassa on voulais t'aider à acueillir tesinvité_

 _yukiko emrasser ces jeumeaux: comme vous etes kaaii pourquoi voulez aider d'habitude voulez vous occuper des divertiseement_

 _conana on voulais faire une surprise à nos cousins_

 _keichiyo m:our montreque on appris à faire des truc cool à l'école en cuisine l_

 _yusako venu avec des bouteille s pour mettre dans le frigo : vraiment je vous connais venant de vous deux ça sent comme vus avez une demande_

 _yukiko :papa à raison venant de vous deux on peut dire vous avez uen autre idée s en tete croyez moi depuis une semaine et 4 jours on à trés bien vu voulez nous demander alors demande ce que voulez les jumeaux_

 _keichiyo soupir : pff on est découvert nichan_

 _conan : je savais ça arriverais nichan o peut toujours marcher nos idées_

 _keichiyo : Okassa otossa conan veut aller avec ayumi chan faire un voyage pokemon l voulais vous montre il es un grand pour avoir la permission ad'aller avec ayumi chan_

 _yukiko amuser : je savais c'était de genre d'idée que vous préparé pas vrai yusako_

 _yusako amuser : bien sur vous pouvez allez avec votre amie ayumi chan en voyage pokemon on se demandais quand es ce vous aller nous en parler de c voyage_

 _les jumeaux surpris : vraiment on peut allez en voyage pokemon_

 _keichiyo septique : vous etes vraiment d'accord pour le voyage pokemon_

 _yukiko : oui mon kei on est d'accord vous fasses ce voyage c'est évident pour nos aventurier fils que voulez pas manquer une occasion pareil pour vivre des aventure on attendais juste que vous nous en parlez_

 _conan : demo pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit quand on vous à jamais parlez de ce voyage_

 _keichiyo : c'est vrai comment vous savez on voulais faire ce voyage on à pas envisager avant_

 _yukiko : c'est vrai vous nous avez rien dit mais on sait vous aimez l'aventure l'un comme comme l'autre quand ayumi chan à parler de ce voyage à demander à tu le club de demander permission à leur parents pour l'accompagné on à vu quelle point votre club et vous avez envie de vivre aventure voir de belle chose que on se doutais vous aurez envisager un voyage commence lui la un jour ou un autre_

 _yusako : conan il à 10 ans tu était encore vire en Amérique avec nous tu as pas ce genre de rituel avec maman on à pas mis obligatoire pour toi et a grande soeur mais maintenant maman et moi c'est dit que si vous devez vivre à vie comme conan et keichiyo vous devez aussi suivre les tradition du japon que maman et moi à aussi eu comme tradition famille dans notre famille comme tout vos cousin et enfants normal de 10 ans tel on vous traître_

 _conan keichiyo :de quoi vous parler_

 _yukiko : une tradition qui est un genre de rituel de fin d'enfance à l'adolescence pour les enfant qui vont entré au collége d'ici l'anée prochaine vous serez intégré le collège ce que on appelle notre famille la tradition des responsabilité à partir de 10 ans les enfants doit faire ce passage pour qu'ilcomprennee il vont dans un monde de leur avenir il devront avoir des responsable de leur actes_

 _yusako : bien en entendu vous restez de enfants jusque à l'age de votre adolescence fin de de l'age mineur mais ce rituel consiste d'abord être apprentissage de responsabilité chaque famille à sa façon d'apprendre au enfant les responsabilité d'élargir votre vison d'enfant chaque famille à sa méthode mais maman et moi on fais beaucoup d'aventure rituel aujourd'hui est votre futur de faire ces rituel pour cela on choisit de vous laisser faire un voyage pokemon pour vos apprenez de chose compétence utile pour votre avenir même spécial devenir beaucoup plus responsable que vous avez été ces dernière années pour vous un rituel d'autonomie à passé car maman et moi on sera pas toujours en vie pour veiller sur vous un jour ou l'autre avec votre situation vous devrez bien apprendre à vous débrouiller seul améliorer votre compétence tout en respectable les règles c'est pourquoi on compte sur vous deux pour préparer votre voyage pokemon_

 _conan : demo comment on doit faire ça okassa ça va être un long voyage on peut être mette les enfant en danger avec malchance_

 _keichiyo : demo c'est un long voyage mais on peu pas travaille à 10 ans comment on va faire sans antidote pour avoir l'argent pour acherter à mange ou dormi dans un hotel en hiver par exemple_

 _yukiko : pour ce qui de dormis vos nuit sur chaque saison on mis à disposition tout nos résidence fujimine et kudou que on quand vous etes sur la ville ou la région il aussi des auberge de jeunesse pokemon des centre pokemon qui on des lit pur les dresseur pokemon qui font un voyage gratuit ou i à prix réduit les terrain de camping aussi sont disponible on vous laisse voyager mais vous pouvez être sur veillera quand meme vous soyez correct santé sécurité et autre_

 _yusako: concernant l'argent on vous donnera votre mode de prendre l'argent comme tout les jeune vous aurez carte bancaire jeune à un plafond limité par mois on déposera votre argent de poche pour vos besoin que vous partagerez équitable entre vous deux pour ce qui est votre sécurité l de la situation le prof vous donnera vos gadgets pour vous aider pendant votre voyage surtout n'oubliez pas ce que on vous appris vous pourrez avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre pour vous ou pour veiller sur vos amis je vous conseille de garder vos gadget de utiliser vraiment en cas d 'urgence vous avez compris les jumeaux_

 _les jumeaux : hai otossa aligata okassa aligata otossa_

 _yukiko : filez vous changer les invité vont arriver demain on vous emmene shopping pour vous préparer votre voyage pokemon_

 _yusako: pensez faire votre liste pour vous et de rien oublier pour vous et pokemon vous aurez besoin pour le voyage pokemon_

 _les jumeaux : hai okassa hai otossa_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapitre 2**_

 _ayumi à demander à conan de l'accompagné pour son voyage pokemon elle espère il sera d'accord de venir peut être réaliser son rêve d'etre avec son conan ensemble_

 _conan lui doit réfléchir sur pour ou contre le coeur choisira il de suivre sa nouvelle amoureuse ou rester ici être toujours dans une vie malheureux ou alors sera il choisir une vie heureux_

 _son frère jumeaux lui veut encourager conan accepter le voyager pokemon une idée qui envie de faire serais t il convaincre ces parents de les laisser ayumi pour faire le voyage_

 _ayumi trouvera telle un ou plusieurs compagnon pour faire son voyage pokemon pour son rêve deviens réalité à 3 semaine de son anniversaire_

 _1 semaine après ayumi demander à conan de l'accompagné pour voyage pokemon chez kudo les jumeaux et leur parent_

 _keichiyo au dessus de l'escalier avec deux tenu :nichan tu prefere lequel pour la fête anniversaire d'ayumi chan_

 _conan sur le canapé sur so ordinateur regarde son frère : comment ça la fêtes d'anniversaire d'ayumi chan_

 _keichiyo sourcille : tu as oublier dans deux semaine c'est l'anniversaire de ayumi chan que c'est une fête déguisé pokemon c'es pas ton club et toi qui est chargé de préparer sa fête_

 _conan regarde l'invitation de la fête d'ayumi : mmoui c'est nous qui organise sa fête en c'est juste dans deux semaine on à temps de choisir un déguisement_

 _keichiyo venu s'assoir : hé nichan t es bizarre depuis la semaine dernière_

 _conan : pourquoi je seras bizarre han_

 _keichiyo : depuis le week end dernier tu es comment dire ailleurs sur la lune tu as l'air de_ _réfléchir sur quelle chose jusque à mal de tete tu va bien_

 _conan: je vais bien je pensais juste un truc tu as aps t'inquiète kei_

 _yusako travaille son bouquin sur l'ordinateur: shin chan penser trop à ton age c'est bon un rupture anévrisme à moins que tu veut mourir jeune tu peut_ _réfléchir_

 _yukiko qui fais de la couture yusako : ne l'encourage pas sur ce genre de chose_

 _conan soupirer : ne okassa otossa si je devais pas venir shinichi vous croyez que je dois changer de métier pour rester en vie_

 _yusako : un autre métier que détectrice pour toi faudrait la cu_ _riosité 'existe pas avec toi_

 _conan se mis me colère : otossa je suis sérieux j'en marre de vos blague pas drôle vous voulez jamais m'écouter ni comprendre mes sentiment ça fais 4 ans e suis coincé dans cette vie quand vous etes la c'est toujours pour de truc ennuyeux que okassa et toi vous voulez nous ennuyer de c'est truc c'est nul que j'ai pas de parent normal comme me_ _s amis_

 _keichiyo monter dans la chambre : ça se dit qui sont les adultes_

 _yukiko : baka ton fils veut parler et toi tu te moque de lui c'est pas étonnant il ne veut pas nous parler après_

 _yusako p les femmes et les ado sont pareille trop compliquer à comprendre : je ne suis pas moquer juste_

 _yukiko : yusako c'est ton fils_

 _yusako: dit ça va j'ai compris je vais lui parler_

 _keichiyo entrer dans la chambre partagé pour voir conan pleurer dans son coin il a s'asseoir prêt de lui :co nichan_

 _conan assit dans un coin replié sur lui pleure :laisse moi tranquille j'ai pas envie que tu moque de moi aussi_

 _keichiyo passer son bras autour de son frère :non je ne te laisserais aps tout seulj e ne suis pas venu me moquer de toi je suis venu t'aider je vois bien tes mal que tu soit malheureux laisse moi t'aider nichan_

 _conan : tu peut pas m'aider personne peut m'aider_

 _keichiyo: laisse moi essayer t'aider je ferais de mon mieux de t'aider est ce ça concerne ran pour tu sois malheureux_

 _conan :j'aimerais ça concerne ran j'aimerais ma vie soit moins compliqué ran heiji et les autre il sont déjà à l'université ou travaille moi je suis coincé en petit garçon je ne peut rien faire san être puni disputer si jamais e retrouve l'organisation si je suis pas grandir je suis censé être 21 je suis à jouer un enfant de 10 cette année comment je peut faire cette avec taille tout le monde se moque de moi je réussi le plus petit de la classe partout je passe il aura un mort on m'appellera shinagami si j'avais pas rencontrer gin peut être que je serais toujours dans mon corps je pourrais faire des truc tout ce que je voulais c'est devenir un detective aujourd'hui je suis juste bon être puni je ne passerais jamais mon permis ni meme la majorité dans un corps même toit tu es plus grand que moi tu es plus fort moi je suis bon pour dépendre des gadget je peut pas me défendre tout seul sans mes gadget je suis coincé à vivre dans des cauchemar à vie je vos ra à commencer parler de moins et ce mec qui li tourne autour tout le monde est heureux de sa vie moi je suis coincé entre punition je ne peut pas aller ou je veut sans rendre des compte obtenir punition heiji à réussi son permis voiture moi je ne suis pas sur de faire des chose comme ça et puis même_

 _keichiyo : puis ayumi chan et les autre qui veule réaliser leur reve tu pense que toi tu ne sera jamais réalisé tes rêve comme eux parce que il grandisse comme heiji et les autre si irons faire leur rêve tu serais le seul à pas réaliser tes rêves_

 _conan : c'est ça nichan si je reste coincé je serais voir tout le monde faire leur rêve et moi jamais je serais faire des rêves il aurais été_

 _keichiyo : nichan ne dit pas ça c'est parce que tu es petit en taille que tu peut pas réaliser tes propres rêve le permis peut être que c'est vrai on doit attendre une illimité années contrairement au autres mais les autres rêve tu peut le faire tu peut t'amuser tu peut rendre possible des rêve en l'adaptant à ton corps je suis sur il à des rêves que on peut faire que nous soyons grand ou que nous soyons petit p tu peut faire devenir possible de les réaliser tu crois en toi tu dois croire en tes rêve tu dois te battre pour les realiser tu dois pas abandonner sans essayer nichan c'est tes rêve tu ne dois laisser personne t'empêche de réalisé tes rêve moi j'ai des rêves je me force rester à me battre pour réaliser mon rêve je serais pas abandonne si je n'était pas essayé tout les moyen pour faire possible l'impossible_

 _conan :tu quoi vraiment si ça ne marche pas si tu trompe_

 _keichiyo: alors on va se battre pouf ça fonctionner jusque à se réalisé je suis la je ne te laisserais pas abandonné sans avoir met tout les moyen possible et imaginable pour faire impossible devenir réalité possible je t'aiderais à faire que tu réalise tout tes rêve qu'est tu veut faire en preimer comme rêve_

 _conan: je voudrais revenir normal faire des chose normal peut être plus libre_

 _keichiyo : comme voyager vivre des aventure amusante_

 _conan: euh oui_

 _keichiyo : alors demande aux parents de te laisser faire le voyage pokemon tu serais vivre l'aventure t'amuser tu serais moins ennuyer à l'école en plus pourrais réaliser tout sorte de rêve l'avantage on aurais pas les parents sur nous vu on voyage sans eux il ne pourrons te surveille jour et nuit puisque c'est un voyage pour enfants_

 _conan: mais okassa me laisserai jamais faire un voyage pokemon elle serais inquiète papa encore lui me laisser manquer l'école je pense pas c'est envisager_

 _keichiyo faires taire conan : j'ai un plan pour il nous laisse faire tout ce qu'on à faire c'est de leur montrer que on peu faire notre voyage pokemon si on leur montre on est prêt il faut déjà les amadouer on va commencer par okassa si on réussi la convaincre elle te laisserais faire le voyage pokemon tu pourrais accompagné ayumi chan pour son rêve à elle tout en étant à la rechercher de ton rêve à toi_

 _conan rougit réfléchi: ça veut dire on aurais deux semaine pour les convaincre j'ai impression tu aussi envie de venir avec ayumi chan_

 _keichiyo sourit : disons j'ai envie de voir de nouvelle chose attraper de nouveau pokemon vivre l'aventure ça serais faire aussi l'occasion pour moi chercher de nouveau rêves et de profiter de notre aventure ou serais libre comme des oiseau alors si tu veut je t'aide à convaincre les parents de te laisser faire le voyage pokemon_

 _conan rougit: euh je pense que je vais essayer de faire ce voyage mais encore on réussi à convaincre les parents_

 _keichiyo : dans ce cas ferons en sorte on soit les convaincre pour il nous laisse faire le voyage avec ayumi_

 _conan: d'accord nichan_

 _keichiyo : essuyer les yeux conan : deja nichan faut on supprime cette tristesse pour ça fonctionne demain que dirais tu on va chercher un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour ayumi chan_

 _conan : d'accord pour faire les boutique nichan tu sais ce que tu veut faire plus tard si tu devais plus être magicien_

 _keichiyo : si un jour je devais plus être magicien je serais un acteur pour théâtre ou cinéma je ferais aussi des film aventure mystère ou aventure fantastique ou alors je serais apprendre au enfant pour les vacance à faire ce que j'aime faire dans mon camp de vacance ou je serais faire les enfant s'amuser ou mieux je créer un nom ou alors je serais crée un park d'attraction_

 _yusako qui entre dans notre chambre: toujours aussi ambitieux kei à ce que j'entend commence par un projet après l'autre ça serais mieux pour to_

 _keichiyo : ben quoi j'ai droit de vouloir faire super park d'attraction pour faire nichan soit palus sourire triste pas vrai nichan si je crée un super park d'attraction tu es sera jamais triste_

 _conan : euh hai nichan_

 _keichiyo : et puis ça changera les idées de nichan si je créer un super park d'attraction pour l'amuse demo pourquoi tu es la dans notre chambre_

 _yusako: j'ai droit d'etre ici avec mes fils je te les deja dit vous etes mineur encore plus comme conan et keichiyo c'est mon travail de votre papa de venir m'assure vous etes bien puis ces ce ton avec moi keichiyo je ne suis pas ton ami je suis ton papa_

 _keichiyo : pas quad tu moque de neechan un papa ne fais aps ça si tu es papa tu va emmener nichan et moi chercher un cadeau d'anniversair pour nichan offre à ayumi chan pour os anniversaire ou je dit à okassa tu as fais souffrir nichan_

 _yusako : ho tu parle autrement_

 _conan : non je vais dit à okassa tu regarde tu offrit une fleur à une jolie obassa ta fumer devant nous_

 _keichiyo : kassa tu peut venir_

 _yusako fais taire les jumeaux leur chuchoter p bon sang je dois chercher un moyen détournement ce cafteur sur ce sujet : ça va j'ai compris je vous emmènerais demains mais garder pour vous sur l'obassa c'est une amie de maman qui m'aide pour faire une surprise à votre kassa pour notre anniversaire de mariage_

 _conan : l'anniversaire de mariage tu demande à une amie d'okassa de t'aider prépare un cadeau d'anniversaire_

 _yusako : non à empêcher_ _votre okassa découvrir ce que je lui_ _prépare_

 _keichiyo :c'est quoi tu va faire pour okassa_

 _yusako : top secret les jumeaux mais si voulez aider à surprendre votre okassa je vous propose un petit jeu qui sera vous plaire à tout les deux d vous garde l'information sur cette obassa vus connaissez comme elle peut être jalouse votre pas_

 _keichiyo : tes jeu son nul si tu veut notre aide tu doit trouve mieux notre silence sur elle_

 _conan : comme les place pour Tokyo Spirit_

 _keichiyo : ou cinéma il à b_ _on films cool à voir_

 _yusako : oublier le foot de cinéma je vous propose un prix qui vous amusera vraiment un prix pour vivre une aventure pour vous et vos amis vous serez pas dire non_

 _keichiyo : si ça tu appelé aventure amusant pour nous_

 _conan :nous ennuie on balance tout tes secret à okassa otossa_

 _yusako p bon sang lui il me ruine en plus conan suit son exemple j'ai interet trouver une bonne idée pour eux : d'accord si mon aventure cela vous ennuie je vous donnerais des place pour cinéma ou match amis seulement vous gardez secret jusque à l'anniversaire de mariage et vous etes trés sage bonne note je vous donnerais pas avant cela mon dernier mots à prendre o à laisser_

 _keichiyo p c'est la on va avoir un plan b pour te faire dire oui à ce que on veut :on prend à une condition_

 _ _yusako : u_ _ne condition vous croyez quo__

 _ _keichiyo : on_ veut notre argent de poche que tu nous dois otossa _

_conan : demo otossa c'est acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ayumi chan et pour okassa pour votre mariage_

 _keichiyo sans argent on en peu rien faire ni offrir pour anniversaire surtout celui de ayumi chan elle sera triste déçu son meilleur ami conan ne lu offres pas de cadeau d'anniversaire cette année ça sera de ta faute elle sera triste si ayumi chan est facile avec nichan son meilleur ami alors je dit tout à okassa_

 _conan : avec les preuves car il y à que le preuve pour affirmer la vérité otossa_

 _yusako p dire que vous etes censé être des enfants vous deux les jumeaux mais vous etes redoutable ensemble : d'acord je vous donnerais votre argent de poche mas ne croyez pas j'attend pas les résultat de l'école commencer par faire ce que maman vous aà demande rfaire l'autre jour que vous passer votre temps à remettre un autre jour surtout vot votre cahambe si voulez avoir votre argent depoche et vos devoir on reparlera de votre argent de poche_

 _les jumeaux : hai otossa_

 _1 semaines 4 jours passé plus tard_

 _yukiko dans la cuisine avec ces fils avant un diner famllial d'invité :les jumeaux vous avez tout ces bonne chose pour vos invité_

 _keichiyo : hai okassa_

 _conan : kassa on voulais t'aider à acueillir tesinvité_

 _yukiko emrasser ces jeumeaux: comme vous etes kaaii pourquoi voulez aider d'habitude voulez vous occuper des divertiseement_

 _conana on voulais faire une surprise à nos cousins_

 _keichiyo m:our montreque on appris à faire des truc cool à l'école en cuisine l_

 _yusako venu avec des bouteille s pour mettre dans le frigo : vraiment je vous connais venant de vous deux ça sent comme vus avez une demande_

 _yukiko :papa à raison venant de vous deux on peut dire vous avez uen autre idée s en tete croyez moi depuis une semaine et 4 jours on à trés bien vu voulez nous demander alors demande ce que voulez les jumeaux_

 _keichiyo soupir : pff on est découvert nichan_

 _conan : je savais ça arriverais nichan o peut toujours marcher nos idées_

 _keichiyo : Okassa otossa conan veut aller avec ayumi chan faire un voyage pokemon l voulais vous montre il es un grand pour avoir la permission ad'aller avec ayumi chan_

 _yukiko amuser : je savais c'était de genre d'idée que vous préparé pas vrai yusako_

 _yusako amuser : bien sur vous pouvez allez avec votre amie ayumi chan en voyage pokemon on se demandais quand es ce vous aller nous en parler de c voyage_

 _les jumeaux surpris : vraiment on peut allez en voyage pokemon_

 _keichiyo septique : vous etes vraiment d'accord pour le voyage pokemon_

 _yukiko : oui mon kei on est d'accord vous fasses ce voyage c'est évident pour nos aventurier fils que voulez pas manquer une occasion pareil pour vivre des aventure on attendais juste que vous nous en parlez_

 _conan : demo pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit quand on vous à jamais parlez de ce voyage_

 _keichiyo : c'est vrai comment vous savez on voulais faire ce voyage on à pas envisager avant_

 _yukiko : c'est vrai vous nous avez rien dit mais on sait vous aimez l'aventure l'un comme comme l'autre quand ayumi chan à parler de ce voyage à demander à tu le club de demander permission à leur parents pour l'accompagné on à vu quelle point votre club et vous avez envie de vivre aventure voir de belle chose que on se doutais vous aurez envisager un voyage commence lui la un jour ou un autre_

 _yusako : conan il à 10 ans tu était encore vire en Amérique avec nous tu as pas ce genre de rituel avec maman on à pas mis obligatoire pour toi et a grande soeur mais maintenant maman et moi c'est dit que si vous devez vivre à vie comme conan et keichiyo vous devez aussi suivre les tradition du japon que maman et moi à aussi eu comme tradition famille dans notre famille comme tout vos cousin et enfants normal de 10 ans tel on vous traître_

 _conan keichiyo :de quoi vous parler_

 _yukiko : une tradition qui est un genre de rituel de fin d'enfance à l'adolescence pour les enfant qui vont entré au collége d'ici l'anée prochaine vous serez intégré le collège ce que on appelle notre famille la tradition des responsabilité à partir de 10 ans les enfants doit faire ce passage pour qu'ilcomprennee il vont dans un monde de leur avenir il devront avoir des responsable de leur actes_

 _yusako : bien en entendu vous restez de enfants jusque à l'age de votre adolescence fin de de l'age mineur mais ce rituel consiste d'abord être apprentissage de responsabilité chaque famille à sa façon d'apprendre au enfant les responsabilité d'élargir votre vison d'enfant chaque famille à sa méthode mais maman et moi on fais beaucoup d'aventure rituel aujourd'hui est votre futur de faire ces rituel pour cela on choisit de vous laisser faire un voyage pokemon pour vos apprenez de chose compétence utile pour votre avenir même spécial devenir beaucoup plus responsable que vous avez été ces dernière années pour vous un rituel d'autonomie à passé car maman et moi on sera pas toujours en vie pour veiller sur vous un jour ou l'autre avec votre situation vous devrez bien apprendre à vous débrouiller seul améliorer votre compétence tout en respectable les règles c'est pourquoi on compte sur vous deux pour préparer votre voyage pokemon_

 _conan : demo comment on doit faire ça okassa ça va être un long voyage on peut être mette les enfant en danger avec malchance_

 _keichiyo : demo c'est un long voyage mais on peu pas travaille à 10 ans comment on va faire sans antidote pour avoir l'argent pour acherter à mange ou dormi dans un hotel en hiver par exemple_

 _yukiko : pour ce qui de dormis vos nuit sur chaque saison on mis à disposition tout nos résidence fujimine et kudou que on quand vous etes sur la ville ou la région il aussi des auberge de jeunesse pokemon des centre pokemon qui on des lit pur les dresseur pokemon qui font un voyage gratuit ou i à prix réduit les terrain de camping aussi sont disponible on vous laisse voyager mais vous pouvez être sur veillera quand meme vous soyez correct santé sécurité et autre_

 _yusako: concernant l'argent on vous donnera votre mode de prendre l'argent comme tout les jeune vous aurez carte bancaire jeune à un plafond limité par mois on déposera votre argent de poche pour vos besoin que vous partagerez équitable entre vous deux pour ce qui est votre sécurité l de la situation le prof vous donnera vos gadgets pour vous aider pendant votre voyage surtout n'oubliez pas ce que on vous appris vous pourrez avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre pour vous ou pour veiller sur vos amis je vous conseille de garder vos gadget de utiliser vraiment en cas d 'urgence vous avez compris les jumeaux_

 _les jumeaux : hai otossa aligata okassa aligata otossa_

 _yukiko : filez vous changer les invité vont arriver demain on vous emmene shopping pour vous préparer votre voyage pokemon_

 _yusako: pensez faire votre liste pour vous et de rien oublier pour vous et pokemon vous aurez besoin pour le voyage pokemon_

 _les jumeaux : hai okassa hai otossa_


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 4

 _c'est_ mercredi c'est l'anniversaire de ayumi et 3 jours de son départ pour son voyage Pokémon avec ces amis et leur Pokémon

À restaurant Saona 10h45 anniversaire de ayumi

Ayumi:conan kun pourquoi tu es venu toutseul d'habitude tu es avecton jumeau

Conan joue rougi accompagneayumi au rendez vous plespautres mon dit d'emener ayumi avec moi : je saia biens nichan est sur son projet leslautresleuxesont absent alors jevpulais te parler pourdire ayumi chan

Tout les invite sorti crier joyeusement :Surpris joyeux anniversaire Ayumi chan

Ayumii entrer en premier surprise :okassa otossa neechan les amis les dj cousin(e) tante yumi aligata conan kun tu organiser une fete d'a niversaire pour moi embrassrer la joue de conan

Conan timide rougi sourit doux amicale:bestuni ayumi chanle club ma aider joyeux anniversaire ayumi chan

Suceroquin calin ayumi:sucroquin

Ayumi fais un calin a son pokemon :candy aujourdhui me donne 10 ans onfaisfeteavec mesamis et ma famille

Plus tard dans la journee

Ayumi:conan kun je

Conan assit sur la fontaine dans cescpenserougitvoyant ayumi:oui:ayumichan je t'accompagne pour ton voyage pokemon mon frere aussi nos parents sont d'accord jejveut veiller sur toi parce que nous somme les meilleure amis

Ayumi heureuse rougit p oh mon dieu mon conan viens avec moimpour voyager une aventure enlace conan: aligataa conan kun rendezrous samedi a 10 h alaagrande gare on vavaller pour un concours pokemon a kalos

Conan : kalostu es sure

Ayumi:oui il y aplein de concour pokemon la bas en plus okassa ma dit ma cousine Nastumi voyage dans cette region je veut aller la rendre visite bvoir ce que fais avec ces pokemon ayumi est heureuse miyana chan Chikanory kun aimi chanet lesljumeaux vienne avec elle

Plus tard hez conan

Yoshitomo :ne nichan tu as parler de ayumi chan on viens avec ellee

Conan:oui je lui annoncer elle tres contente on viensvelle mamditmrendez vousva la grandel. Gare 10 h

Yusako lis sonjournal:conann :ayumiachqn sait ou veut elle commemcer son voyage pokemon

Conan:ayumi chan veut aller a kalos faire les concours et voir sa cousine Nastumi san elle seraisssur laregion de kalos

Yukiko souritsskalos esttres belle region on rencontre tout sorte de fanstatique kawaii pokemon

Yoshitomo :okassa c'est ou Kalos tu es deja alle

Yukiko : ouije suis aller 2 fois a kalos mememvotre oncleo Yuchi il avis rencontrer une de ces petite amie la bas lors de son premier voyage pokemon kalos est situe sur la is


	6. Chapter 6

_chapitre 4_

 _c'est mercredi c'est l'anniversaire de l'ayumi et 3 jours de son départ pour son voyage Pokémon avec ces amis et leur Pokémon_

 _À restaurant Saona 10 h 45 anniversaire de ayumi_

 _Ayumi: Conan kun pourquoi tu es venu tout seul d'habitude tu es avec ton jumeau_

 _Conan joue rougi accompagnant au rendez-vous les autres mon amour d'ayumi avec moi: je suis un bien de biens nichan est sur son projet_

 _Tout les inviter à crier joyeusement: Surpris joyeux anniversaire Ayumi chan_

 _Ayumi entrer en première surprise: okassa otossa neechan les amis les cous DJ (e) tante yumi aligata Conan kun tu organisateur une fête d'un anniversaire pour moi embrasser la joue de_ _Conan_

 _Conan timide rougi sourit amicale douce: bestuni ayumi chan le club a aide joyeux anniversaire ayumi chan_

 _Sucroquin câlin ayumi: sucroquin_

 _Ayumi fais un câlin un fils pokemon: bonbon aujourd'hui moi donne 10 ans sur fais fête avec mes amis et ma famille_

 _Plus tard dans la_ _journée_

 _Ayumi: Conan kun je_

 _Conan assit sur la fontaine dans ces pensées rougit voyant ayumi: oui: ayumi chan je t'accompagne pour ton voyage pokemon mon frère aussi_

 _Ayumi heureuse rougit p oh mon dieu mon conan vient avec moi pour voyager une aventure en ligne Conan: aligata Conan kun rendez-vous samedi à 10 ha_

 _Conan: Kalos tu est sûr_

 _Ayumi: oui il y a plein de concours pokemon la bas en plus okassa ma cousine_

 _Plus tard chez_ _Conan_

 _Yoshitomo: Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle d'ayumi chan sur viens avec ellee_

 _Conan: oui je vous annonce qu'elle est très contente sur moi elle me dit rendez-vous à la grande. Gare 10 h_

 _Yusako lis journal de fils: conan: ayumi chan dit ou veut qu'elle commence son voyage pokemon_

 _Conan: ayumi chan va aller à kalos faire les concours et voir sa cousine Nastumi san elle serais sur la région de kalos_

 _Yukiko sourit: kalos est très belle région la rencontre tout type de kokaii pokemon_

 _Yoshitomo: okassa c'est ou Kalos tu es deja alle_

 _Yukiko: oui je suis aller 2 fois à kalos même votre oncle jai il a eu une petite amie la bas bas de son premier voyage pokemon kalos est situé sur le nord de tokyo sur peut dire une région touristique et trouve aussi beaucoup de pokemon unique sur trouve dans toute autre_ _région_

 _Yoshitomo: il y a des pokemon sur les devoirs agrandir notre club avec des pokemon_

 _Conan: commentaires sur jamais fait avants depuis sur pokemon yoshi_

 _YYoshitom: je sais rien mais je fais sur fais des amis avec eux ca serais super cool sur obtiens un pokedex comme devient san et sa soeur il est cool_

 _Yusako: qui est devenu kun tu parle_

 _Conan: la rencontre au tournois pokemon dans la ville de tokushima avec le prof pendentif un camping que sa soeur avais perdus son pokemon_

 _Yoshitomo: avec le club sur avais aider chercher son pokemon je les sauver trouver j'ai faillit le captoser son fils pokemon en pensant il était sauvage c'est la vérité que je m'explique que si la pokeball fais rien c'est qui deja un dresseur demo je voudrais bien avoir un pokedex comme lui ca donne tout les informations sur tout les pokemon_

 _Yukiko: oncle yuchi peut être vous indique parmi ces contacts qui vous orienter sur les pokedex_

 _Conan: démo yuchi occhan est ou okassa tu as dit il reste jamais en place_

 _Yukiko: ca c'est une bonne question j'aimerais avoir la réponse ou est votre oncle mais je le conctarais pour vous plus tard_

 _Yusako: vous deux allez en pyjama il est l'heure d'aller au lit demain il yal '_ _école_

 _Les jumeaux oh non pas l'école_

 _Yukiko: vous savez les jumeaux même les pokémon vont à l'école apprendre la nouvelle surtout sur les pokemon_

 _yoshitomo: peut être plus notre école lui-même approuver pas trop cool sur les pokemon en plus il n'y a pas tout école pokemon sur Tokyo_

 _conan: mais nichan on peu pas dire qu'il ya beaucoup de Pokemon trouve en ville Tokyo est une grande banlieue de ville pollué plus que la sienne à que la campagne ttrouve 30 fois plus de pokemon pa vrais chuki_

 _pikachu: pikachu pikachu_

 _yukiko: c'est une bonne idée faire un endroit pour les enfants voir voir s'muser connaitre les pokemon_

 _yousako se leier monter au dessus: sur assistant les jumeaux vous agrandissement votre équipe pokemon vous filez au lit_

 _yukiko: chotto yusa tu va ou c'est toi qui mets au lit les enfants_

 _yusako à l'étage: hai hai je sais les jumeaux vous monter dans votre chambre vous m'attendez ou je puni_

 _Conan_ _regarde le journal: ale ojissama_

 _yukiko pris le journal: ttttt petit curieux tu oublie l'information va te brosser les dent c'est l'heure aller au lit_

 _conan: euh hai okassa_

 _dans la chambre des jumeaux_

 _yoshitomo: dit nichan tu connais l'ojisama du journal_

 _conan_ : qui

 _yoshitomo: nichan le type que sur le journal de papa lisait tu le connais_

 _conan: euh non mais j'ai eu impression de l'avoir vu quelque part_

 _yoshitom: c'est quoi qui t'inquiète nichan_

 _conan se couche: rien nichan_

 _samedi gare centrale de_ _Tokyo 9 h 50_

 _Ayumi .les amis vous pensez les jumeaux vont venir_

 _Chikanori :ouais il vont arriver en retard comme 'hab_

 _miyana: les cousins on dit leur parents sont 'accord pour nus accompagner demo aimi chan pourquoi tu veut pas venir ça serais amusant_

 _aimi: je ne doute pas ça c'est serais amusant mais moi je ne suis pas prête pour faire ce genre e voyage mais quand je serais prêtre je vous rejoindrais_

 _chikanori :misturiko toi tu va faire quan ton voyage pokemon_

 _misturiko: mon père ne veut pas je fais voyage pokemon en plein milieu e années_ _scolaire il veut je me concentre sur mes études pour aller en 6 éme l'année prochaine demo il à it si j'ai es bonne notes je suis sage je pourrais aller faire avec vous mon voyage scolaire uniquement pendant les vacance scolaire vous pourrez m'envoyer es photos es pokemon insecte vous allez rencontre_

 _ayumi :oui misturiko kun on va vous envoyer des photos et des souvenir à tout le club et nos famille avant de partir je veut on fait une photo tout ensemble dé que les jumeaux seront la_

 _chuki et flami couru rejoindre les detective junior : pikachu flamajou_

 _les DJ : chuki flami_

 _aimi :si :chuki et flami sont la leur dresseur sont pas loin_

 _ayumi :chuki ou est conan kun et keichiyo kun_

 _pikachu designer une direction: pika_

 _les jumeaux et leur parents arriver :konichiwa les amis_

 _ayumi et les DJ :konichiwa ,ohayo les jumeaux yukiko san yusako sensei_

 _yukiko :konichiwa les dj que vous êtes tous kawaii aujourd'hui_

 _yusako: konichiwa les enfants_

 _ayumi les amis fesont des photos ensemble avec mon nouveau appareille photos_

 _les dj : d'accord ayumi chan_

 _min plus tard_

 _ting teng tong :_ _le train n°7 destination kalos entre en gare au quai n°9 le train pour kalos dans 10 min train n°7 quai 9_

 _akihide: ayumi remis à ayumi ces magazine :ayumi c'est ton train allons y au quai n°9 tiens tes magazine tu ma demander_

 _Ayumi :hai aligata tossa les amis c'est notre train allons y au quai n°9_

 _les enfants: ok ayumi chan_

 _ayumi :les jumeaux vous venez aussi_

 _les jumeaux : hai ayumi chan on arrive_

 _pikachu monter sur l'épaule de conan :pika pika pikachu_

 _conan caresser son pikachu: oui chuki toi aussi tu viens avec nous faire le voyage pokemon_

 _yusako montrer au jumeaux leur bille :les jumeaux vous oublier rien d'important_

 _keichiyo pris les billet : oh oui les billet de notre train aligata tossa ikkou nichan_

 _conan :ok kei_

 _au quai n°9_

 _yukiko: les jumeaux n'oublier pas de donner à votre oncle le colis de ma part_

 _les jumeaux : hai okassa_

 _train N°9 rentrer en gare : tchu tchu_

 _ayumi : voici le train les amis_

 _akihide: ayumi n'oublis pas il faut attendre le train derrière la ligne c'est dangereux dépasser la ligne avant le train arrêté n'oublis de toujours respecter le code de la sécurité routière pendant ton voyage_

 _ayumi enlacer son papa : hai otossa je t'aime je te promet je serais toujours prudente pendant mon voyage tu dois pas t'inquiéter mes amis veillerons bien sur moi conan kun est la aussi il veille toujours sur moi_

 _akihide p c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète conan kun ces chance d'attirer ennemie dangereux et trouver situation dangereux pour lui je sais bien ma princesse je eut tu reste toujours sourire princesse moi aussi je t'aime fort amuse toi avec tes amis à la conquête de ton rêve_

 _ayumi: aligata tossa_

 _youri oncle des jumeaux :les jumeaux vous surveiller votre cousine rien arrive à votre cousine particulièrement les garçon ne viens pas l'embêter_

 _miyana: otossa je sais me défendre toute seule alors arrête de me traiter comme ça c'est vrai en dirai tu prend pour hidan nichan il tout temps faire ça_

 _youri p dangereuse comme ta mère surtout : hai hai je sas bien princesse mais mon travail de tossa de m'assurer ma fille de 9 ans n'aille pas se faire embêter par des garçon elle trouve kawaii meme ci je sais tu sais très bien te défendre toute seule_

 _keichiyo : ouais vu comment miya elle fiche la honte aux autre garçon de la classe quand il sont pas gentille il leur faudrait du courage pour embêter miya pendant notre voyage_

 _conan : oncle youri tu sais miya en plus n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense aux autres elle va le dire direct ce qu'elle pense_

 _youri : c'est bien ce qui me dérange mes neveux votre cousine miya est une jolie petite fille qui à pris trop le caractère de sa mère toujours être direct peut apporte des ennuie alors veiller bien sur miya_

 _keichiyo fais sa demo de karaté : moi je défendrais tout les filles contre les mauvais gars je ne laisserais personne embêter miyana les filles ou nichan ou je leur fais ma meilleur technique il vont regretter de embêter les filles ou nichan_

 _yusako: keichiyo tache de te souvenir art martiaux est pour faire défense pas attaquer d'autre personne surtout quan tu es pas d'accord avec eux_

 _keichiyo : hai je sais tossa j'utiliserais mes art martiaux uniquement pour me défendre ou défendre quelqu'un qui en à besoin_

 _yukiko :keichiyo mon chéri surtout ne pas oublier surtout meme durant votre voyage de toujours bien vous nourrir de prendre repos sans dépasser limite éviter les de faire cascade à des endroit dangereux_

 _keichiyo : d'accord okassa_

 _yusako donner une enveloppe à conan: conan j'ai faillit oublier de vous remettre cette enveloppe il y a tout ce que vous trouver lei de résidence de la famille avoir besoin pour votre voyage surtout les papier de toit et ton frère à pas perdre je sais tu es plus responsable que ton frère je sais tu peut en prendre soin du contenu de enveloppe_

 _conan : d'accord tossa_

 _keichiyo : c'est pas juste tossa je suis responsable aussi pourquoi toujours nichan tu lui confie ces mission_

 _conan: je suis plus soigneux que toi nichan_

 _keichiyo: très drôle je suis bien plus organisé que toi sans oublier tu es aussi mettre ton coté maladroit à perdre autant que moi des chose important_

 _conan : c'est faux tu le sais je suis plus soigneux que toi je suis pas tete en l'air dans la chambre tu met plu de désordre que moi_

 _keichiyo : meme pas vrai_

 _yukiko: les jumeaux faut pas vous disputer pour ce genre de chose vous êtes frère jumeaux vous devez rester unis car vous faite du mal à l'autre vous etes frère et meme sang couler vous devez pas vous disputer_

 _les jumeaux se designer :c'est lui qui à commencer okassa_

 _yukiko:ttt faite la paix les jumeaux pas de dispute entre vous vous êtes frère je veut vous rester frère en harmonie_

 _les jumeaux frisonner du regard de leur mère keichiyo: euh gomen co nichan soyons nichan_

 _conan: gomen keichiyo soyons nichan_

 _yusako : je vous les deja dit les jumeaux vous êtes frère unis du meme sang et complice de meme niveau intelligence autant que l'un et l'autre beaucoup de chose améliorer particulièrement en niveau communication sans dispute et bagarre pour un desaccord vous aller en voyage seul sans adulte on ne sera pas la vous rappeler vous êtes frère mais n'oublier pas vous devez pas vous séparer meme en dispute rester ensemble soyez prudent dans votre aventure mais_

 _aimi plus loin avec chikanori marosa: chikanori san marosa san vous avez du boulot avec les jumeaux et leur dispute pendant votre voyage vous êtes plus âgé que donc c'est serais à vous de les calmer et conseiller les jumeaux_

 _marosa : on va pas les laisser se disputer on trouvera une solution pour il s'entend sans dispute_

 _chikanori: on est peut être plus vieux que eux mais ça va pas les empêcher de se protéger mutuellement l'un et l'autre_

 _aimi : j'en doute pas keichiyo kun est protecteur avec son cadet c'est souvent aussi cause e sujet de leur dispute_

 _ayumi: j'ai un plan pour empêcher les jumeaux se disputer_

 _plus tard après le 1 er départ des enfants seul sans accompagnateur ayumi et ces 5 amis sont dans le train pour destination kalos 4 3 d'entre eux on jamais voyager sans accompagnateur parmmis eux ayumi conan miyana mais les 6 enfants rétrécit aime tout vivre l'aventure mais pour un voyage de ce genre pourles 3 enfants qui jamais voyager seul sans accompagnateur à un long voyage c'est une expérience nouveau pour eux forcement les doutes les question se pose aus les 3 autres veilleront à la morale de tous est en bonne humeur pendant tout le voyage pokemon du club_

 _chikanory assit à une rangé avec les garçon : conan kun tu va bien tu as aps l'air bien_

 _conan assit au bout de la rangé: genki chikanory san c'est juste je pensais quelque chose_

 _keichiyo : nichan tu as pas mangé avant de partir tu es sur de pas vouloir manger un morceaux ça peut aider avoir meilleure mine_

 _ayumi assit de l'autre rangé: conan kun tuas pas mangé ce matin_

 _miyana: okassa dit le petit déjeuner est très important pour la santé pourquoi tu as pas manger ce matin cousin_

 _conan : c'est que j en'avais pas faim_

 _marosa: peut etre conan kun tu avais pas pas faim mais toi tu es souvent malade ou blesser tu devrais pas sauter de petit déjeuner pour rester en forme_

 _keichiyo se levé : yosh je vais prendre une boisson fraîche au wagon restaurant pour toi nichan je ne veut pas tu soit malade alors on commence le voyage tout juste_

 _Conan_ _: eh nichan c'est pas la peine_

 _keichiyo sévèrement: non c'est pas négociable je suis l'aîné je veille tu sois bien et santé pour tu finis pas à l'hôpital je vais prendre pour toi boire et un casse croûte pour tu puisse prendre energie pour faire le voyage vous voulez à boire ou autre chose les amis_

 _Conan_ _soupirer :pff d'accord nichan j'ai compris alors prend un coca pour moi si te plait nichan_

 _ayumi: je veut venir avec toi keichiyo kun je veut acheter aussi au wagon_ _restaurant_

 _miyana :moi aussi je viens aider cousin_

 _keichiyo : ok les amis_

 _marosa donner de l'argent :si vous plait les amis prenez pour moi un soda fruit et une une pâtisserie s n'oublier aps je suis allergique aux noix_

 _miyana : ok marosa san_

 _chikanory :pour moi un coca et un sandwich les amis_

 _keichiyo : ok ikkou les fille trouvons le wagon_ _restaurant viens flami avec nous_

 _flamajou suit : flamajou_

 _ayumi et miyana : hai keichiyo kun cousin_

 _min plus tard après ayumi miyana keichiyo éloigner_

 _maroya prisla place de keichiyo: conan kun tu savais vraiment pas faim ce matin ou il y à autre chose qui t'inquiee_

 _conan : euh c'est que j'avais pas faim mais je vais bien il y à pas vous inquiéter_

 _chikanory : ça c'est toi qui le dit conan kun ta pas une tete de personne bien si tu nous disat la vérité ce que tu cache à ton frère jumeaux_

 _conan : euh je vois pas de quoi tu parle chicanory san pourquoi je lui caherais des chose à mon_ _nichan_

 _maroya: conan kun une question tu as deja voyager tout seul sans yukiko sensei yusakosense ou le prof quand tu était agent s_

 _conan: euh oui_

 _chikanory : vraiment à quand remonte ton dernier voyage seul sans adultes conan kuncar depuis je te connais u fais jamais rien san le prof ran ou tes parents_

 _maroyaprend la température de conan: je suis d'accord avec chikanory san tu es bizarre depuis on quitter Tokyo ton frère est à l'aise mais toi non pourtant tu as pas de fiévre qu'est qui va pas serais tes caucheamr qui te trouble au point depas etre heureux de faire ce voyage_

 _conan:euh bon 'accord j'avoue j'ai jamais voyager totu seul sans ma famille ni le prof je me demande si c'et une bonne idé avec ma chance de me trouver dans des situation dangereuse_

 _chikanory:pourtant ton frère à dit tes aprents et toi voyager beaucou dans le monde_

 _conan: je sais bien mais okassa nevoualis aps je fais de voyage seul meme quand il part dans un pays etranger avant moi l'assitante de okassa ou otossa est venu me chercher apres 'lécole maccommpagner en voyage meme en voyage scoalire otossa il est dans les environ avec oakssa filmer mais si voit je suis en mauvia ssituation il intervenais otossa toujours me surveiller_

 _chikanory: mais tes parents en pense quoi du projet vyage pokemon tu fais_

 _conan: okassa pense aç va me faire du bien mechanger les idées otossa ditfaire nichan etmoi devenir beaucop plus mature que notee comportement enfantinmais en me temps il dije trop amture pour ahge depusi mon plus jeune age moi je ne sais aps trop quoi penser de moi_

 _mroya : c'estvrai tes aprents trés rpotecteur avec toi ai chan dit que ilon du trop te surprotégée quand tu était petit demo le prof di tton pére à toujourss être très protecteur avant avec totu ces proche et ces amis meais quand ton nichan à disparu etant leur fils survivent instectivement ton pére sentir de renforcer sa protection avec toipour te proteger de tout ce qui est dangereux et criminelle_

 _chikanory :ça n'apas suffit pour protegr son fil contre un drgon noir sur le quel sa vie à changer_

 _conan: c'est juste un hasard je tombe sur dragon noir dangereux_

 _maroya : c'est vrai le hasard parfois peut nous mettre défi qui changerais tout une vie on ne peut pas prévoir quand on tomberais sur un dangereux personne ni de un accident ni témoin de chose horrible_

 _chikanory : certe le hasard peut surprendre mais on doit tout de meme continuer avancer et adapter à l'évolution du futur notre vie pour survivre de tel condition conan kun t'inquiète pas c'est normal de stresser à une expérience nouvelle tu as pas l'habitude pour l'instant tu pose des question après tu voudras qu'une chose ne jamais arrêter l'expérience meme ci tu dois affronter a peur de découvrir de nouvelle chose_

 _maroya : chikanory san à raison moi quand j'ai déménager pour la première fois sans mon père pour faire mes projet j'ai angoisser j'avais peur de pas me faire des amis ni meme aimer pourtant je suis arriver au bout de quelle heure tout mon angoisse à disparu pour quelque heure je me sentait mieux sauf pour la rentré des classe la j'ai complètement eu peur j'était si maladroite je pense être ridicule pourtant le 1 er jour de ma rentrée j'ai trouver un ami sur qui compter ça ma soulager en plus le hasard voulu il aime beaucoup de chose que j'aime faire on habite dans le meme quartier le meme immeuble il est sympa gentille kawaii il à tout de suite su me rassurer il ma beaucoup aider défendu contre un gars qui snob d'autre enfants il est devenu mon meilleur ami on à toujours été ensemble jsue à ans ou à du aller deux école différent depuis j'ai fais des amis meme maintenant je me suis fais des amis 'ai rejoint un club avant j'avais fais parti de membre de club depuis j'ai appris à aimé être membre de un club ou avec qui on à tous plus ou moins les meme passion_

 _conan: ne maroya san ton tossa il ta rien dit quand tu as déménager pour faire des projet_

 _maroya : otoss se fiche totale de mes aventure tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est son travail son entreprise il c'est plongé encore plus à la mort de mon okassa dans le travail je ne pense pas ça aurais changer grand chose pour lui par contre nichan lui il est un vrai chew gum il me soûlais à me suivre partout toujours vouloir me protéger aucun garçon ne pouvais approcher de moi sans nichan soit au milieu de un garçon et moi si il viens à savoir je voyage avec garçon ils serais la me les casser me surveille non stop_

 _chikanory : pour cela tu ne veut pas ton nichan apprend ta situation_

 _maroya : oh non il ne faut pas il découvre ma situation il sera encore plus chem gum comme après la mort de okassa deja il ne voulais pas je deménage pour faire mes projet dans un pays lointain chikanory san il découvre tues aussi mon Colocation il hésitera pas te faire des méchanceté pour te faire partir en plus il découvre qui tu es en vrai tues sur v pas le prendre bien_

 _chikanory : j'ai pas peur de ton nichan ni meme de autre personne qui serais m'intimider je ne serais pas me laisser faire maroya chan_

 _maroya : ne sous estime pas non plus mon nichan chikanory san_

 _Conan kun ta neechan est ou en ce moment elle sait tu va en voyage pokemon avec keichiyo sans vos parents_

 _conan: : neechan est à New-York elle à trouver un nouveau travail et un nouveau mec oui neechan sais avec keichiyo on voyage sans les parents elle dit ça va me faire grandir de sortir du mode baby que je suis faire de okassa et otossa je ne pense pas je serais grandir pendant ce voyage comme tout le monde pense_

 _chikanory : je pense pas il parle de ce grandir la conan kun_

 _conan: je comprends pas chikanory san_

 _chikanory : je veut dire ton père trouve que tu es comme un gamin trop mature parfois pour ton age depuis ton jeune age sur d'autre chose tu es encore un gamin assez immature_

 _conan : sona je ne suis pas immature chikanory san_

 _maroya : non cona un chikanory san veut dire sur ta personnalité tu as beaucoup de retard sur tout ceux de ton age comme ton frère lui est avancé sur beaucoup de chose tout en restant un gamin en tout circonstance_

 _coann :mais je suis intelligent j'apprend vite faire es chose_

 _chikanory: justement conan kun c'est ça ton problème tu apprend beaucoup de chose mais tu apprend des chose mais qui ne sont pas de ton age ni meme fais pour un enfant ou ados mais seulement pour les adultes tu passe à coté de beaucoup de chose_

 _conan : euh comme quoi chikanory san_

 _chikanory : tu es beaucoup trop prévisible dans tes action c'est à dire que tu as sans te vexé tu es trop_

 _maroya: tu es beaucoup trop mature pour ton age tu ne profite pas assez de ta vie t'amuser te retendre ça tu ne sais pas le faire meme ton père est un adulte il s'amuse dans sa vie d'adulte comme dit otossa ton tossa est devenu un gamin arrivé al'age adultes avec longue année de retard quand il était petit il était toujours trop sérieux jamais s'amuser sans ta mère et vous ces enfants ton serais un vieux grincheux qui fais fuir tout le monde tu comprend ce que on essaye de te dire on est es amis on ne te juge pas mais on veut tu sois bien_

 _conan : oh je vois demo comment je suis censé faire ce que vous dite ,je ne suis pas faire_

 _maroya :soit commencer par êtes plus naturelle profiter d'etre un jeune kawaii a savoir t'amuser_

 _conan: mais je ne suis pas sur de savoir changer comme ça_

 _chikanory : on te dit pas de changer tout du jour au lendemain mais plutôt de pas rester à vivre que du monde des grand apprend à profiter détendre meme ci la nuit est une autre affaire qu te mène à un monde plus effrayant avec dragon noir_

 _conan :je ne sais pas si je vais arriver mais peut être vous avez raison demo vous penser vraiment le voyage pokemon me ferais du bien_

 _maroya : oui voyager vire des aventure amusante ça nous fais toujours du bien ça nous permet d'oublier tout le mauvaise chsoe enfant quelque heure avec des mais c'est encore mieux tu verra tu te sentira mieux une fois on sera à kalos tu oubliera tout es problème d'un coup_

 _conan: c'est maroya san tu crois vraiment ça_

 _chikanory : je sais pas si tu peut tout oublier tout d'un coup tout les problème comme maroya chan pense moi je pense dans quelle jour après un voyage avec tes amis chuki et ton frère tu voudra plus quitter l'aventure sans découvrir tout les trésor secret du mondes des aventurier c'estque je pense_

 _keichiyo badge : nichan les amis il y à plus de coca vous voulez autre boisson à la place du coca_

 _conan : ben prend ce qu'il y nichan ça me va_

 _chikanori: keichiyo kun il y à une boisson comme spirite ou menthe dispo_

 _keichiyo :oui il y à des spirite chikanory san_

 _chikanory : pour moi un spirite à la place du coca keichiyo kun_

 _keichiyo : ok chikanory san_

 _maroya: conan kun tu devrais en parler à ton frère_


	7. Chapter 7

_chapitre 5_

 _1 er voyage pokemon découvrir Kalos_

 _résumé chapitre précédent: ça y est voici ayumi chan et 5 amis arrivé à kalos il sont parti de Tokyo en train ou il on voyager quelque heure seul un jour de beau temps à Tokyo mais arrivé à kalos il on vu kalos est un jour de pluie avec possibilité orage ayumi et ces 5 amis pensais aller camper mais en voyant le temps décider de changer plan en allant trouver un centre pokemon ou une auberge de jeunesse qui aurais chambre disponible qui va les accueillir c'est alors ce moment la l'oncle yuchi connu sous le nom de oncle yuchi l'aventurier l'oncle maternelle des jumeaux le petit frère de yukiko fujimine et youri fujimine l'oncle paternelle de miyana leur cousine arrivé pour faire une surprise à ces neveux et nièces il fais connaissance de 2 nouveaux membre du club detective junior il ne connaissance pas lors de son dernier voyage à Tokyo il à demander aux enfants de le suivre à une destination surprise qui va tous leur plaire pendant le trajet il discute avec les enfants de tout mais maintenant il arrive la destination surprise les enfants vont rencontrer une amie et une petite fille à peu prêt de leur age qui va voyager avec eux elle aussi doit faire son voyage pokemon mais elle ne voulais pas le faire jusque elle rencontre ayumi chan et ces amis les enfants vont aussi rencontre le célèbre professeur platane augustin et sa famille qui un hasard est aussi dans l'endroit mystère les emmené il vont rencontrer Sacha ketchum et ces amis serena clem Lili pierre Alain eux aussi dans le meme endroit mystère . ayumi chan et ces amis vont fais de nouveaux amis parmi eux découvrir leur amis est aussi de leur situation meme ci il voyagerons chacun de leur coté mais vont s'allié pour le meme objectif former une nouveau club il rencontrerons lems qui devenu un inventeur doué avec de s invention qui leur sera utile pour leur voyage..._

 _yuchi rentre dans une allé:les enfants nous arrivons à destination regarder autour de vous il y à des pokemon partout_

 _les enfants : sukke kawaii_

 _keichiyo : sukke il en à beaucoup de pokemon_

 _miyana: il sont petit grand de toute les couleur_

 _maroya: de toute les forme_

 _conan: dit yuchi occhan est ce que ce sont des pokemon sauvage ou il appartient à quelqu'un les pokemon ici_

 _yuchi : certain sont des pokemon sauvage vous pourrez peut être meme en attraper d'autre on un dresseur d'autre travaille ici avec leur dresseur_

 _ayumi: alors peut être en verra des pokemon sauvage_

 _keichiyo :moi je veut en attraper un pokemon sauvage ça serais super cool_

 _chikanory: demo comment tu saura si il sont sauvage tu en à jamais attraper avant keichiyo kun_

 _keichiyo :j'en sais rien mais si je veut agrandir mon équipe je dois bien essayer tenter ma chance de capturer un second pokemon avec flami_

 _yuchi: vous savez si vous possédez des pokeball lors de capture pokemon vous lancé votre pokeball sur le Pokemon si il rien se passe c'est que il à deja un dresseur mais ci vous voyez la pokeball fonctionner alors le pokemon est sauvage il à pas de dresseur_

 _Natsumi une fillette:joyeuse sauter sur yuchi : yuchi kawaii san chouette tu es revenu_

 _yuchi rougi : ohayo nastumi chan je t'avais dit je reviendrais_

 _nastumi :tu as pris pour moi yuchi kawaii san_

 _yuchi remis un paquet et des sachet :oui nastumi chan j'ai pris pour toi ce que tu voulais elle est ou nailly chan_

 _nastumi : nailly san est à la maison pokemon avec des clients c'est qui tout ces enfants ce sont es enfants_

 _yuchi: pas vraiment nastumi chan ces les enfants de ma famille et leur amis tu peut aller dire à nailly chan je suis revenu avec des invités nastumi chan_

 _nastumi obéis: d'accord yuchi kawaii san_

 _conan: yuchi occhan c'est qui cette enfant c'est pas ta fille_

 _yuchi : aucune chance j'ai pas encore d'enfant mon neveu un jour j'aurais mes propre enfants aussi kawaii que vous les enfants venez avec moi je vais vous installer_

 _miyana: yuchi occhan c'est quoi cet endroit ça ressemble à un hôtel_

 _keichiyo : si c'est un hôtel il à l'air neuf_

 _yuchi :effectivement c'est un tout nouveau projet de mon amie à hérité de sa grand mère après quelque rénovation elle à ouvert c'est ps très populaire pour le moment mais ici c'est un auberge ou en peut passer de bonne vacance avec nos pokemon ça fonction plus presiment c'est une auberge de jeunesse et pokemon ici les dresseur et leur pokemon viens se détente s'amuser après un combat difficile ou pour s'entraîner se remettre de blessure d'ailleurs je travaille ici quelque temps après travaille mes pokemon et moi s'amuse détend il sont heureux d'aider notre amie nailly chan elle est la propriétaire e la voiture et de cet auberge_

 _keichiyo: yuchi occhan dit tu as dit ici les pokemon se détend ou s'entraîne et s'amuse comment il font_

 _yuchi : ici il y à un terrain de combat disponible pour ceux qui veut entrainement il y à aussi une arène pour les petit concours que l'auberge organisera ou pour faire un spectacle pokemon pour ce qui venu pour prendre repos détente peut trouver un spa 2 source chaude une piscine avec toboggan la les enfant comme vous adore cet endroit particulièrement la piscine et toboggan aquatique une infirmerie pokemon pour soigner les pokemon une maison pokemon + nursery pour dresseur qui veut faire éclore leur œufs pokemon les garçon j'ai vu vous avez pris votre sket ici vous pourrez trouver un parcours de randonné à vélo ou pied des activité aquatique canoë kayak ski nautique plongé avec moi il y à des activités comme pour amateur de randonné, escalade ou aventure dans la nature sur un séjours de 3 jour les clients vont faire une expédition ou va découvrir la nature mais uniquement en période de beau temps le reste du temps je suis en activité artistique comme peinture séance photos sculpture en harmonie avec les Pokemon les enfants regarde la bas sur l'affiche vous voyez ces homme c'est le célébré professeur platane augustin il est un chercheur connu dans les recherche pokemon spécialiste des méga évolution il aussi fonction donne des pokedex aux enfants qui semble mérité selon lui il y à quelque années je suis venu à kalos il ma donné un pokedex il ma aussi appris beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui je suis parmi ces assistant de terrain_

 _ayumi : ça veut dire quoi assistant de terrain pour le professeur platane yuchi san_

 _prof platane: ça signifie yuchi kun est un brillant dresseur pokemon qui à un don formidable de m'être utile toujours compter sur lui et son sens aventure pour m'aider effectuer des recherche sur les pokemon Mlle konbawa les enfants_

 _les enfants : konbawa professeur platane_

 _yuchi : konbawa platane sensei je ne savais vous êtes ici_

 _prof platane : je suis venu avec les enfants demo yuchi kun je te cherchais qui sont ce petit qui t'accompagne yuchi kun_

 _yuchi : ma nièce miyana et ces cousin les jumeaux conan et keichiyo edogawa mes neveux ainsi que leur amis ayumi chan maroya chan chikanory kun il sont venu pour faire leur voyage pokemon il sort de Tokyo_

 _professeur platane regarder les jumeaux: enchanté de vous rencontré les enfants je suis augustin platane sensei pokemon de la région de kalos okaerie à kalos vous je vous deja vu quelque part votre visage est familier il est à qui ce bel pikachu_

 _pikachu monter sur conan :pika_

 _conan caresser pikachu : il est à moi sensei platane chuki est mon premier pokemon_

 _professeur platane tu es un très beau pikachu au yeux bleu comme toi comment tu as eu ton premier Pokemon mon garçon_

 _conan : c'est que il est né de un œuf pokemon on ma donné sensei pokemon_

 _keichiyo : tout les Pokemon avec nous sont né de un œuf pokemon on nous à donner en cadeau de remerciement_

 _professeur platane : un œuf cadeau de remerciement intéressant_

 _yuchi : les enfants si vous raconter à sensei comment ça c'est passé pour on vous donne un œuf pokemon de remerciement_

 _conan :nichan_

 _keichiyo : je vais vous raconter 1 ans_ _nichan et nos club et moi on est parti camper dans une ville voisine de Tokyo une parti de notre club est allé dans la foret ramasser du bois on rencontrer un enfant de 5 ans tout seul tout triste_

 _yuchi :pourquoi il était triste ce petit_

 _ayumi : il était avec son grand frère et ces pokemon et leur parents était à leur campement_

 _maroya: le petit et deux pokemon de son grand frère était avec lui jouer un jeu il s'amusais bien ensemble il c'es éloigner de son campement en s'amusant_

 _miyana : en plus il est tombé en courant parce que il à pas eu chance de tomber sur des personne dangereuse_

 _keichiyo : ces méchant lui courais après il était armé il voulais le kidnapper_

 _professeur platane :he bien ce petit de 5 ans à vécu une aventure dangereuse ce jour la_

 _ayumi :demo on la rencontrer il pleurais son grand frère ne veut jamais l'écouter il nous à dit ce qui à vu son frère lui à crier dessus méchamment en lui disant d'arrêter dire des bêtise_

 _maroya :il à pas arrêté taper son petit frère est parti faché il à plus voulu obéir à son frère quand son grand frère ne regarde pas il est parti tout seul pour trouver le pokemon il à vu il voulais faire amis avec lui conan kun compris il disait la vérité sur ce qu'il à vu que meme il à repéré deux méchants qui suivait les deux frère depuis un moment_

 _miyana: il voulais kidnapper les enfants pour faire payer leur parents quand le grand frère à compris son cadet ne ment pas il avis deja kidnapper le petit frère du garçon_

 _keichiyo : nichan et ayumi chan aussi on été kidnappe meme il on blessé nichan mais on les à retrouver avec nos amis et les pokemon on mis hors jeu la police récupéré les 2 méchants il sont connu pour beaucoup de crimes les garçons on dit aux parents ce qu'on fait les avais aider la maman des garçon est éleveuse de pokemon pour nos nous remercier elle nous à tous donner un œuf pokemon_

 _yuchi : c'est vrai ça Conan tu as jouer encore téméraire avec de tel personne_

 _conan: c'est pas ma faute yuchi occhan il y à eu bruit fort quand j'ai vu le petit prendre une direction je suis allé le voir pour lui parler après il y à eu une explosion j'ai protéger le petit après je me suis réveillé j'était kidnappé avec ayumi chan et l'enfant_

 _ayumi : j'était avec conan kun je l'es vu allé parler au petit après le gros bruit effrayant j'ai vu Conan kun par terre je suis allé voir conan kun et le petit il vont bien conan kun c'et cogné sur un arbre en protégeant le petit je voulais appeler le prof un ojissan avec son fusil ma menacer il ma dit de lui donner mon téléphone que si je veut pas mourir je vais le suivre sagement il pris le poult de conan kun et l'autre ojissan tenu l'enfant il nous endormis on c'est réveillé dans une piece attaché les main les pied la bouche_

 _yuchi : dangereux expédition votre aventure avec des personne qui s'en prend des enfants que c'est il passé ensuite à ton réveil conan_

 _conan: je pouvais pas bouger ni marcher après il sont venu chercher l'enfant je voulais le protéger l'ojissan ma donné un coup de pied au ventre je voulais pas lâcher ojissan ma tenu il ma envoyé fort dans la piece il on pris en photo l'enfant pour la rançon et moi il m'enchaîner à un poteau scotché main autour du poteaux après il mon laissé la sous surveillance j'ai réussi à m'échapper libérer ayumi chan et l'enfants ce sauvant_

 _ayumi : conan kun était blesser à la jambe il pouvais pas aller loin il ma dit de rester avec le petit de aller chercher du secours il va faire diversion pour empêcher les méchant nous rattraper_

 _prof platane : intéressant conan kun dit moi ton plan à fonctionner_

 _conan: euh à moitié un des ojissan était intelligent il à compris mon plan et attendu patiemment je viens à lui dans son piège il bloquer tout option_

 _keichiyo : les autres et moi on retrouver ayumi et le petit pas nichan demo ayumi chan nous à dit nichan étais blesser il faut appeler la police chuki était avec nous il renifler l'odeur de nichan il à tout donné pour sauver conan il à évoluer en pikachu ce jour la_

 _miyana: yuchi occhan tu aurais du voir chuki de conan il est super colère quand il à vu ojissan frapper conan il était incontrôlable il à mis tout les ojissan hors jeu en devenant pikachu_

 _yuchi caresser pikachu : bien jouer chuki tu as montrer de quoi est capable un pikachu à ces vilain personne_

 _pikachu :pikachu_

 _prof platane : ça m'étonne pas les pikachu sont de pokemon à caractère assez têtu un pikachu en colère peut faire beaucoup dégât à ces adversaire chuki vu son dresseur en danger il à fait de son mieux pour protéger son dresseur avec beaucoup de courage comme toi conan kun défier les criminelle sans ton pokemon est pas bonne idées tu es un enfants en plus bléssé en meme temps tu à su résister assez longtemps pour sauvé l'enfant et ton ami pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre de nouveau_

 _yuchi : demo qu'a dit police sur votre duo de vilain_

 _conan : en fait il sont 5 le chef et 4 homme qui travaille pour lui_

 _keichiyo: que meme le chef est un gros égoïste il veut faire pression sur la famille de l'enfant pour il v donne leur économie au kidnappeur ensuite les parents serais forcé de vendre leur propriété à leur patron qui veut démoli pour faire un hôtel ou un centre commercial_

 _maroya : ça aurait pu fonctionner si on est pas la pour aider les enfants et leur parents_

 _professeur platane : je vois je connais c'est des personne influent prêt à tout pour aquerir une propriété de lal faire kidnapper les enfants d'une famille pour obtenir ce qu'il veule pour avoir plus d'argent la c'est impardonnable_

 _yuchi : vu comment il on traiter mon neveu il aurais aucune garanti les enfants serais remis en vie à leur parents_

 _professeur platane:c'est une chance pour ces enfants de avoir trouver des enfants comme vous pour les aider et protéger dite moi les enfants yuchi kun à dit que vous voyager avec vos pokemon est ce votre premier voyage à tout les 6_

 _maroya : ayumi chan veut participer à un concours ou un salon pokemon pour devenir une artiste pokemon_

 _keichiyo: moi aussi je veut faire artiste pokemon avec flami mon pokemon_

 _yuchi :ayumi chan et toi kei vous avez très biens choisit votre destination car kalos il est connu pour ces concours pokemon et salon pokemon c'est parfait pour votre 1 er voyage pokemon_

 _prof platane : votre 1 er voyage pokemon vous savez pour participer au concours pokemon vous devez être 10 ans et + avoir un pokemon voir plusieurs car certain concours pokemon sont concours d'équipe pokemon pour participer à ces concours il faut avoir au moins 3_ _pokemon de son équipe dit moi vous avez quelle age les enfants_

 _ayumi : moi j'ai 10 ans depuis 4 jours_

 _maroya : moi j'ai 10 ans_

 _chikanory :moi aussi j'ai 10 ans_

 _keichiyo: nous aussi on à 10 ans_

 _miyana allait parler_ _et c'est_

 _keichiyo fais diversion regarder la bas les amis ces des pokemon qui danse_

 _les filles regarder à la direction montrer : sukke il sont kawaii_

 _conan : demo pourquoi il danse il y à pas de musique_

 _yuchi: tu vois mon neveu ces Pokemon sont des pokemon danseur il on pas forcement avoir de la musique pour danser car il adore danser avec ou san musique tiens tu vois ce pokemon la c'es un joliflor pokemon de type plante moi quand je vois joliflor danser son style me rappelle un voyage à Tahiti quand ta grand mère nous avais emmené quand on était enfant_

 _keichiyo :dit yuchi occhan cet oiseau qui à changer de couleur comme un caméléon aussi aime danser avec ou sans musique_

 _yuchi :oh cet oiseau est un plumeline change d'apparence en fonction de ce qui mange mais il peut également changer de type_

 _keichiyo : trop cool ce kawaii plumeline je veut un plumeline dans équipe ou en peut en trouver des plumeline_

 _professeur platane : les plumelines sont des pokemon d'origine de la région alola dans cette région il en à beaucoup mais à kalos c'est rare de trouver des plumeline sauvage car en général il sont avec un dresseur mon garçon tu aime les oiseaux je me trompe_

 _keichiyo: oui je les adore il sont cool demo platane sensei comment vous savez j'aime les oiseaux_

 _professeur platane: disons j'ai mon flair de scientifique ma dit tu adore les oiseau_

 _miyana: en plus kei cousin tu as une plume sur ta casquette comme Peter pan_

 _keichiyo pris sa casquette la plume : j'avais oublier cet plume_

 _conan: pourquoi tu la mis sur ta casquette au lieu de ton livre de collection de plume d'oiseau nichan_

 _keichiyo :il y à quelque temps j'entraînais mon pokemon à coté d'une grotte un pokemon était tomber de la falaise il petit dans un sale état je l'es sauvé avec flami je les conduit au centre pokemon pour on le soigne l'infirmière ma dit ce pokemon à été maltraiter le pauvre à aussi été empoisonner il à pas eu droit à manger il avais des trace de torture en rentrant à la maison ça ma énerver de savoir les gens font du mal aux pokemon je me suis promis de protéger tout les Pokemon meme ceux qui on un dresseur puis j'ai entendu un bruit j'ai cru avoir vu passer quelque chose mais j'ai essayé de suivre mais cet plume volais puis atterris devant moi j'ai regarder autour il y à avais aucun pokemon oiseau ni oiseau dans les environ j'ai ramasser cet plume elle c'est mis à briller quand j'ai voulu le mette dans mon livre j'ai ressenti un étrange sentiment j'ai vu une image apparaître mais ça m'a intriguer à chaque fois je sauve un pokemon ou j'aide un pokemon cet plume me montre des mages je pense c'est lié au pokemon qui la perdu ou ceux qui on besoin d 'aide_

 _miyana : le pokemon tu as sauvé il est ou kei_

 _keichiyo :l'infirmière ma dit elle va veiller sur lui jusque il soit rétablis ensuite elle transfert dans une réserve_ _pokemon ou personne pour les attraper ceux qui essaye on une_ _amande à payer ou finit en prison mais moi je remarque à chaque fois un pokemon besoin d'aide il brille alors je l'es mis sur ma casquette préféré quand il brille flami le voit me le dit demo je me suis promis de retrouver à qui appartient cet plume avoir une photo de celui qui à ce plumage pour mettre dans ma collection d'oiseau nichan tu veut bien m'aider faire cet mission_

 _conan: d'accord nichan je veut t'aider_

 _ayumi : moi aussi je veut aider cet plume st kawaii je voudrais prendre en photo pour misturiko kun il adore les animaux les oiseau et les insecte_

 _miyana: je veut aussi t'aider cousin_

 _maroya: moi je veut vous aider rencontrer l'oiseau pour voir comment est il en vrai hein chikanory san_

 _chikanory :cet oiseau est un mystère demo je me demande si ça appartient pas à un pokemon oiseau ou simplement un oiseau_ _migrateur qui à perdu ces plume pendant son voyage c'est un hasard tu la trouver_

 _conan: demo si c'est un oiseau migrateur il à perdu cet plume il peut venir de n'importe quelle région voir du monde entier il y à des millier d'espèce d'oiseau comment tu va faire pour identifier cet oiseau il pourrais avoir une couleur comme des oiseau ordinaire_

 _keichiyo : j'en sais rien mais je pense la plume pourra l'aider à le retrouver c'est une plume magique j'ai envie de rencontre cet oiseau pour devenir ami avec lui_

 _yuchi: kei mon neveu il semble que une belle aventure t'attend en plus tu as un bel objectif kei en tant qu'aventurier expert je peut te dire la nature ne laisse jamais rien au hasard en cadeau à un humain j'ai comme impression que tu va réaliser ce rêve de rencontrer cet oiseau je connais ta passion pour les oiseaux je tes vu prendre soin de tes oiseaux il son heureux de t'avoir dans leur vie d'oiseau d'ailleurs tu sais que certain pays dise comme les amazone j'i rencontrer dans leur village chaque enfant à un totem animalier et un enfants comme toi la nature donne un cadeau de ce genre c'est qu'il à un totem animalier rare_

 _yuchi : cool un totem animalier rare si yuchi occhan à raison la plume appartiens à mon totem demo_

 _maroya : yuchi san c'est quoi un totem animalier des enfants_

 _yuchi ; un totem animalier au village des amazone j'ai visiter lors de un de mes voyage ma dit que pour eux un totem c'est un grand protecteur pour l'enfants et son totem un lien fort existera entre eux ce lien est aussi puissant que un lion qui se fais entendre à des kilomètre serais veiller sur l'un et l'autre grâce à ce lien il seront toujours ensemble qu'un d'ailleurs c'est comme vous les jumeaux_

 _les jumeaux : comment ça yuchi occhan_

 _yuchi : vous les jumeaux vous avez un lien puissant qui ensemble forme qu'un pouvoir puissant les amazone dit que le pouvoir de fratrie de jumeaux est comme un pouvoir de lien avec un totem mais sauf que pouvoir des jumeaux est une force invisible qui se renforce chaque jour deviens plus fort plus solide voir indestructible votre lien est si puissant que c'est meme capable de faire vos don devenir qu'un seul pouvoir qui peut faire beaucoup degat_

 _conan: je comprend pas ça veut dire quoi ce que les amazone dit yuchi ochan_

 _keichiyo :moi non plus je comprend rien demo maman dit tout temps on est kawaii unique spécial je ne comprend pas trop ce que ça veut dire_

 _chikanory : je pense les adultes pense que le pourvoir des jumeaux serais comme une fusion de vous qui serais vous plus fort mais en fusion vos personnalité apr exemple vous serez pas deux mais une seule personne qui peut être une force ou une faiblesse selon_ _circonstance_

 _les jumeaux se regarde :une fusion de nous_

 _yuchi : ola j'ai comme impression vous les jumeaux vous avez pas encore trouver votre pouvoir de frère jumeaux_

 _keichiyo: comment on trouve ce pouvoir de jumeaux yuch_ _i occhan_

 _nailly une jeune femme propriétaire de l'auberge entendu la question: pour trouver votre pouvoir de jumeaux vous devez deja etre une équipe unis soudé partage vous entendre c'est aussi naturellement vous trouverez votre pouvoir de jumeaux dit moi comment est votre relation de jumeau_

 _les jumeaux ben c'est normal_

 _maroya : j'y pense les jumeaux vous êtes souvent à vous disputer vous fâché_

 _chikanory : sans vos parents vous faite la guerre sans arret rester fâché ni l'un n'i l'autre veut avoir tord_

 _ayumi :meme yukiko sensei dit vous faite du mal à l'autre quand vous disputer_

 _miyana : comme ce matin vous êtes encore disputer pour des chose pas utile à disputer_

 _yuchi : je comprend mieux pourquoi neechan vous à laisser faire ce voyage ensemble c'est pour vous améliorer votre relation de frère que vous apprenez l'esprit d'équipe de une fratrie particulièrement vous les jumeaux votre okassa veut vous améliorer votre relation sans finir en dispute inutile_

 _keichiyo : demo cet vrai nichan et moi on se dispute parfois mais je ne veut pas lui faire du mal je veut juste le protéger_

 _conan: moi aussi je veut le protéger j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal c'est mon frère c'est mon petit frère_

 _yuchi : les jumeaux vous avez beaucoup de chose apprendre de la vie c'est vrai l'un et l'autre voulez vous protéger c'est normal mais vous pouvez aussi vous faire du mal à l'autre pas forcement avec action physique ça peut être des mots ou d'autre action en vous disputant vous serez alors dire ou faire ce que vous voulez pas faire ça fais du mal à l'autre meme ci on ne veut pas faire du mal ceci dit les enfants voici nailly torushima c'est elle la propriétaire de l'auberge nailly chan voici ma nièce la fille de mon grand frère youry_

 _miyana: konbawa nailly oneesan_

 _yuchi: voici mes neveux jumeaux conan et keichiyo les jumeaux de yukiko neechan_

 _les jumeaux : konbawa nailly san_

 _yuchi : c'est leur amis ayumi chan maroya chan et chikanory kun la ces leur pokemon_

 _nailly appelle ces pokemon : konbawa mina vous êtes tous kawaii et vos Pokemon sont très beau pikachu tu es kawaii toi aussi tiens je te présente chupi mon pikachu chupi vous les amis sortez tous pour faire présentation aux enfants_

 _pikachu de nailly nymphali galame galifeu candine sorti de leu pokeball pikachu ,galifeu , galame , candine, nymphali_

 _les enfants : kawaii ces Pokemon_

 _miyana: ale chupi chuki sont tout deux pikachu mais il on pas la meme queue_

 _ayumi: est ce parce que c'est une fille et un garçon_

 _professeur platane : non ayumi chan leur sexe ça n'a rien avoir le chupi de nailly chan est un pokemon ordinaire en trouve partout dans tout les région mais chuki de conan kun est pikachu d'origine de région d'alola ce type de pikachu en peut en trouver uniquement à alola_

 _keichiyo : j'y pense keita kun nous à dit ces parents en voyage beaucoup pour trouver des Pokemon à élever et aussi pour son père les étudie pour connaitre tout les différences des Pokemon du meme type qu'importe le sexe si chuki est d'origine alola ça veut dire il on été visiter alola nichan on aurais finis de visiter kalos ça te dit on aille visiter alola aussi pour mieux connaitre les pokemon alola_

 _Conan: je ne sais pas on verra nichan_

 _keichiyo : vous les amis vous en penser quoi après kalos on peut visiter alola_

 _ayumi: j'aimerais bien aller alola aussi ça l'air d'etre bien_

 _miyana : moi aussi je veut voir les pokemon alola il sont kawaii_

 _maroya : moi aussi je veut les connaitre devenir amis avec des pokemon d'alola serais bien_

 _chikanory :moi j'a entendu dire à alola il y a des superbe recette pokemon si un jour on y va je voudrais bien apprendre toutes sur les recette d'alola_

 _conan : yuchi occhan tu as deja visiter alola_

 _yuchi :oui j'ai meme vécu la bas pendant quelque temps j'ai eu chance d'aller aussi comme élève à l'école Pokemon de ce que je peut te dire alola est merveilleux c'est la version accueil Hawaï les pokemon sont exceptionnel je te recommande vivement de le mettre en programme de région à visiter avec chuki pas vrai chuki tu en vie de voir ou vécu tes ancêtre de pokemon pikachu_

 _chuki de conan : pika pikachu_

 _conan :chuki_

 _chuki sauter sur son dresseur :pika pikachu pikachu pikachu pika_

 _conan caresser pikachu : yucatta chuki je te promet on ira voir la bas_

 _professeur platane : intéressant conan kun tu comprend ton pikachu j'ai comme impression tu as développer un lien très particulier avec pikachu conan kun on voit bien votre amitié l'un et l'autre est solide ça va continuer à se développer renforcer je te félicite de prendre soin de pikachu conan kun_

 _conan: aligata platane sensei_

 _platane : je vous laisse yuchi kun tu aura temps viens me voir_

 _yuchi: hai platane sensei nailly chan il reste des chambre de libre pour les enfants il viens d'arriver de Tokyo il voulais aller camper avec ce temps la c'est pas conseillé_

 _nailly regarde sa tablette : oui il me reste des chambre mais il on été réservé pour 1 semaine combien de temps les enfants veut rester avec nous_

 _ayumi: est ce que c'est payant otossa à dit que on doit pas prendre des trucs cher pour_

 _nailly : ne t'inquiète pas ici tout est à moitié prix pour les enfants et_ _Pokemon je sais yuchi kun si tu emmenais les enfants à le bungalow 7 ça sera parfais pour eux il pourrons rester autant qu'il veut_

 _yuchi:il y à pas un client dans ce bungalow_

 _nailly : si il ma dit hier il doit partir aujourd'hui il va à la ville de illumis_

 _yuchi : aligata nailly chan_

 _nailly : bestuni yuchi kun demo quand tu aura temps tu peut t'occuper de la section 5 si te plait j'ai entendu dire il se passe des chose bizarre la bas_

 _yuchi : OK j'irais dé que j'installe les enfants ikkous les enfants_

 _les enfants : d'accord yuchi san ,occhan_

* * *

 _plus tard après installation les enfants se promènent pour découvrir l'auberge rencontre un nouveau dresseur de la famille du propriétaire de l'auberge qui capture son 2 éme pokemon avec son pokemon_

 _braisillion vole dans le ciel esquive une attaque contre attaque avec : braisillion_

 _nouveau dresseur : roucoups esquive suivit de tornade_

 _roucoups obéit esquive et contre attaque sur braisillion : roucoups coups_

 _braisillion touché contre attaque lance flamme : brai braisillion braisi_

 _conan : nichan tu regarde quoi_

 _keichiyo repéré le combat de pokemon aérien : la haut il y à deux pokemon oiseaux qui se bat je me demande si il son sauvage_

 _chikayo : si tu veut keichiyo un allons voir de plus pet il on l'air de ce battre dans coté la_

 _keichiyo : bonne idée chikanory san allons y les amis_

 _conan et les filles : d'accord_

 _dresseur : bien bon boulot maintenant roucoups utilise reflet_

 _roucoups utilise reflet disparaît de la vue de son adversaire: roucoups roucoups_

 _braisililion goutte lance lance flamme pour éliminer les reflets cherche le vrai roucoups : braisillion braisi braisi braisillion_

 _dresseur_ _sourit : tu as vu ça braisiliion roucoups est très rapide tu veut le voir alors maintenant roucoups utilise tornade d'acier suivit de charge_

 _braisillion surpris touché de plein fouet par la'attaque surprise est ko braisi braisillion braisi_

 _nouveau dresseur :lance sa pokeball :pokeball go attrape moi ce braisillion_

 _pokeball capture braisillion :yu yu yu yu yu clip_

 _nouveau dresseur récupéré sa pokeballe sauté joyeux : yatta j'ai attrapé mon 2 éme pokemon c'est_ _un braisillion bon travail roucoups tu es le meilleur_

 _roucoups joyeux vole atterri sur un arbre :roucoups_

 _les enfants applaudis :sukke kawaii_

 _le dresseur :vous êtes qui depuis quand vous êtes la mina_

 _les dj et ja :nous somme le club des amis joyeux pokemon_

 _miyana : on voulais voir si il était sauvage ces pokemon oiseaux_

 _conan : on viens d'arriver on à vu les pokemon oiseau voler mon nichan adore les pokemon vol_

 _keichiyo: tu es super cool la façon tu as attraper ton braisilion c'est cool il rien vue venir ça c'est bien joué comme carte je peut prendre en photo tes pokemon si te plait c'est pour mettre dans ma collection de plume_

 _ayumi : il sont kawaii tes pokemon_

 _miyana : c'est vrai il son si kawaii quand il vole dans le ciel il son encore plus kawaii tu en as de la chance de les avoir comme amis pokemon_

 _chikanory : tu as une bonne stratégie demo tu as bien tu as dit capturer ton 2 éme pokemon_

 _le nouveau dresseur rougit : aligata pour vos compliment d'accord tu peut le prendre en photos_ _oui braisillion est mon 2 éme Pokemon mais nous somme amis depuis longtemps on c'était promis pour mon anniversaire on voyagera ensemble roucoups est mon 1 er Pokemon je l'es depuis il était encore un œuf demain je part pour mon 1 er voyage pokemon_ _en fait je m'appelle Kanshiro Masson je suis un nouveau dresseur pokemon je vais faire mon 1 er voyage pokemon demain_

 _keichiyo: je suis keichiyo edogawa lui c'est mon frère jumeau conan voici mes amis ayumi chan maroya san ma cousine miyana et chikanory san nous fesont parti de mon club des joyeux amis demo kanshiro san tu sais je croyais tu as deja commencé ton voyage pokemon pour voir comment tu es fort pour attraper ton braisillion c'est cool_

 _le amis joyexu pokemon :ohayo konichiwa kanshiro(san kun)_

 _nouveau dressueu : ohayo les amis joyeux pokemon_

 _conan :pourquoi tu as pas voyager avant demain kanshiro_

 _le nouveau dresseur : je pouvais pas partir avant demain car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire je fête mes 10 ans avec mes amis et ma famille aujourd'hui mon okassa est d'accord je part faire mon 1 er voyage pokemon j'ai pas envie d'attendre les vacance scolaire alors j'ai choisit demain j'attendais ça avec impatience_

 _couaffarell sauté sur le nouveau dresseur : wouf wouf couaffarell_

 _nouveau dresseur :cc arlo tu as perdu neechan_

 _miyana : tu connais ce chien kanshiro san_

 _kanshiro caresser couaffarell : arlo est le pokemon couaffarell de type normal de ma grande neechan elle me laisse jouer avec lui parfoi pas vrai arlo_

 _couaffarel bonndit joyeusement sur les enfants : couaffarel waf waf_

 _la soeur du dresseur : kenshiro arlo enfin je vous trouve konichiwa mina je suis Sophia la neechan de kanchiro_

 _les aj :konichiwa Sophia san_

 _la neechan du dresseur :nichan okassa te cherche partout et tu as tes invité qui sont_ _arrivé_

 _kanchiro : chouette je vais faire mon anniversaire tu sais neechan je suis allé attraper braisillion j'ai fais un combat avec lui c'était génial j'ai gagné le combat_

 _la neechan : ah tu t'es enfin décider de l'attraper franchement nichan tu as eu chance braisillion aucun dresseur la attraper avant toi mais je suis fier de toi tu as réussi capture ton 2 éme Pokemon avant meme de partir pour ton voyage_

 _le nouveau dresseur :oui je suis impatient d'etre demain pour commencer mon 1 er voyage pokemon_

 _la neechan du dresseur : oui tu ira mais avant tu as des invité ton anniversaire à fêté avant de partir pour 1 er voyage pokemon nichan pense faire vérifier tes Pokemon entre 2 combat quand tu sera en voyage_

 _kanchiro : oui tu as raison je vais les faire vérifier avant de partir pour notre voyage je sais les amis joyeux pokemon venez avec moi je vous invite à mon anniversaire comme ça vous pourrez me parlerz de votre club_

 _conan : on veut pas déranger_

 _la soeur de kanchiro ne vous inquiété pas vous déranger pas en contraire c'est bien mon nichan fais des amis j'y pense je vous vu tout à l'heure arriver avec yuchi san_

 _kanchiro ::yuchi est super cool vous le connaissez_

 _miyana: yuchi est mon oncle à moi et celui des jumeaux_

 _conan :il est le nichan de notre okassa_

 _keichiyo et nichan de l'otossa de notre cousine miyana_

 _la neechan de kanchiro : c'est donc vous le club joyeux amis pokemon yuchi san ma dit vous aussi faire votre 1 er voyage Pokemon lequel d'entre vous participe au concours pokemon_

 _ayumi: moi je veut participer au concours pokemon Sophia san_

 _keichiyo :moi aussi Sophia san_

 _la neechan du dresseur : dimanche nous organisons un concours Pokemon non officiel si voulez passer au centre pokemon pour vous inscrire c'est ouvert à tout le monde meme les moins de 10 ans peut participer_

 _keichiyo : c'est qui les épreuves du concours Sophia san_

 _kanchiro : vous savez les concours de ici son spécial c'est le dernier moment on découvre les épreuves qui il y aura_

 _la soeur de kanchiro :nichan à raison les épreuve de l'auberge organise sont aléatoire afin de éviter les tricheur les épreuve du concours est au dernier moment on sait quelle épreuves sera au concours e vous pouvez tombez sur épreuve une cuisine ou pâtisserie pokemon ou sculpture peinture pokemon ou beauté intelligence pokemon ou agilité ou épreuves de concours normal ou meme concours spécial double pokemon la il est obligatoire d'avoir 2 pokemon et + pour ce genre de concours vous trouverez de toute sorte épreuves des concours ici les concours beaucoup de dresseur pokemon qui élève pokemon participe au concours pour eux c'est comme un concours pokemon d'entrainement au vrai concours officiel ceux la il faut avoir 10 ans et + pour_ _participer autre chose tout les concours ou compétition d'arène vous souhaiter participer il faut vous inscrire au centre pokemon_

 _kanchiro: vous avez deja votre pokedex les amis_

 _les enfants :non_

 _chikanory :pourquoi tu demande ça kenshiro kun_

 _kenshiro : pour participer à la ligue pokemon il vous faut un pokedex ici à kalos c'est le sensei platane qui donne des pokedex aux dresseur qui veut participer à la ligue pokemon_

 _keichiyo: toi tu va faire la ligue pokemon kanchiro san_

 _kanchiro : non je veut voyager pour devenir sensei pokemon pour soigner les pokemon pour cela je veut apprendre le maximum de chose sur eux sur les médicaments et les baies et plantes utiliser pour soigner les pokemon je vais visiter tout les région et leur centre région car chaque région à sa spécialité sa façon de soigne en tenant que futur sensei pokemon je dois connaitre plein de chose sur tout les pokemon de chaque région venez avec moi je vous montrerais l'infirmerie pendant je fais vérifier mes pokemon_

 _les joyeux amis pokemon :d'accord kanchiro san kun_

 _kanchiro se dirige vers le centre Pokemon en courant crié :neechan dit okassa j'arrive je suis au centre pokemon aligata neechan_

 _la neechan du dresseur :ha hai pense à te changer nichan pour ta_ _fête_

 _kanshiro :hai venez les amis suivez moi roucoups braisillion vous aussi_


End file.
